Our Cretaceous Souvenir
by mysticgirl101
Summary: It has been a month since Abby and Connor returned from the past together, soon Abby realises she may have brought back a little souvenir from their trip, one that she was not expecting. My first Primeval fanfic. I do not own Primeval. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby lay in her bed, listening to the traffic going past outside of her apartment, she lay there thinking, it had been a month since she and Connor had returned from spending a year in the Cretaceous period and she still didn't believe it, she kept expecting to wake up one morning and be sleeping under a bush with Connor on watch. So far she was lucky and she was still home. She rolled over and looked at Connor; people asked her how she had managed to survive a year alone with him, which she had found very amusing, Connor not so much.

They had been given their jobs at the ARC back not to long ago, she was sorry to hear about Sarah's death but it came with the job, the risk, they were living examples of that, she was glad that Becker was still there and that there was a new team, Jess was very sweet and had let her and Connor stay with her until they had sorted their old apartment back out again which they had moved into just last week. Matt seemed nice to, secretive but good at his job and had been very willing to let them join his team again. Lester was still there which she was pleased about, he was an interesting boss to say the least. It scared her that she and Connor were the only two remaining of the original team, she didn't like that, she missed Cutter, Stephen, and Jenny. She would like to be a part of the original team again.

There were people in this new team that she didn't like of course, the main one being Philip Burton, from the moment she and Connor had returned he had been interested in what Connor knew and what he could do, but she didn't trust him, he didn't seem to be interested in the creatures at all, just the anomalies, he had tried to kill all the creatures killed in the ARC, he just wasn't nice to anyone. Except Connor, he was constantly with him, talking to him and asking him to do stuff for him, Connor was excited to be around him and eager to please him in anyway he could. She continued to be wary of him but didn't voice her opinion to Connor.

She and Connor had become very close in their year in the past, they knew each other inside out, they had become intimate a couple of weeks before they had made it home, they had been the best weeks of the whole year, they had made the whole thing more bearable. She ran her hand through his long hair, she doubted she would have survived if not for him, more than once he had saved her life and kept her positive when she began to give up. He mumbled in his sleep and she smiled before sitting up, as she did so a bout of nausea overcame her and with a groan she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

She remained there once she was finished groaning, she and Connor had been throwing up from time to time ever since they had got back, they knew it was something to do with their stomachs not being able to cope with rich foods after so long on a bland diet, Connor was getting better, she wasn't, much to her annoyance.

"Abby" she looked up when she heard her name, Connor was standing in the doorway looking at her concerned "are you ok" he asked, she didn't answer because bile rose in her mouth and she puked again, Connor bent down next to her and held her hair back for her, rubbing her back until she was done, "urgh" she groaned "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that curry last night, to spicy" she sighed as she carefully stood up and reached for the mouthwash "why isn't it getting better" she whined, Connor smiled as he wrapped his arms around her stomach "it will" he encouraged, "give it time" she sighed and leaned against him "it better" she mumbled making him smile again.

He left her cleaning her teeth and went to make some breakfast, when she came down, he was already making some toast which was the extent of his knowledge of cooking, she sat down and then smiled as her _Coelurosauravus _lizard Rex glided down and landed on the table next to her, she ran her finger along his side smiling as he arched his back chirping his unique call happily. She very carefully ate her breakfast before going to brush her teeth again as she still tasted vomit.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing changes, she was a lot thinner for starters though she was beginning to put some of it back on much to Connor's relief as he thought she was too thin, her face was thinner, more drawn now and her eyes, harder, she had seen things that no one else had, lived through what no one else had. And her hair was different, less pixie like, longer, and ragged. She finished in the bathroom before dressing for the day, checking the windows were locked so Rex wouldn't escape before she heading to work with Connor.

XOXOXO

When they arrived they went straight to the main centre where Jess was sitting at her bank of computers "morning" she greeted, Jess grinned at her "where's Connor" she asked, Abby frowned "he' right…." She trailed off as she looked behind her to find no Connor, she sighed "probably with Philip" she mumbled grumpily and Jess gave her a sympathetic smile, Abby sighed and went off to the menagerie to check on the rest of the animals, she leaned against the glass watching them all move around, and sighed, she did feel very lucky to be able to see these wonderful creatures up close and in some cases interact with them, well there had been a lot of times when she didn't want to interact with them, there had been a lot of very close calls.

"Abby" she looked round to find Matt standing watching her "you ok" he asked, his grey eyes showing concern, she sighed again "yeah I'm good" she said, but she could tell he didn't believe that anymore than she did.

At that moment another wave of nausea overcame her and clamping her hand over her mouth she pushed past Matt ignoring him calling out her name, she bolted for the nearest bathroom, where she threw up noisily into the toilet "urgh come on" she moaned, why wasn't it getting better already?. "Abby" she looked up, Jess was standing behind her "are you ok Abby" she asked "yeah I'm fine Jess, just ate something bad last night" Jess came over "are you sure because this is not the first time you have thrown up at work and I heard Connor say that you throw up most mornings"

Abby groaned "he really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut" she mumbled slowly standing up and rinsing her mouth out with water "Matt is worried about you" Jess said "he came and asked me to check on you, he says you looked really sick" "I am fine" Abby said "seriously everyone has got to stop worrying about me, it will pass, it did with Connor", she slid to the floor suddenly feeling very weary, Jess slid down after her "they all care for you Abby, especially Connor" she looked at her friend who looked rather dizzy "I think you should see a doctor Abby, what if it is something serious"

Abby sighed and carefully got to her feet "look I think I am fine, but if it hasn't stopped by the end of the week I will go to the doctors ok" Jess didn't seem to happy about her waiting that long but nodded "ok" she said giving her a hug "well I got to get back to work" she released Abby who smiled at her enthusiasm and left.

Abby remained in the bathroom for another minute to be on the safe side before leaving, she found Matt leaning against the frame watching her, she looked at him "I'm fine Matt I swear, look Jess has already made me promise to go see a doctor so you don't need to harass me ok" he nodded and something in his eyes made her think he knew something she didn't.

At that moment the alarm sounded and they all took off towards the operation room where Jess was typing furiously "where is it" Matt asked gabbing his little black box and ear wig, he then handed Abby hers before leaning over to see where the anomaly was, Connor appeared and gave her and odd look "are you ok" he asked concerned "you look pale" she smiled and nodded "I'm fine Connor stop worrying", he gave her another look before grabbing his stuff and they followed the rest of the team to the cars.

XOXOXO

Later that day they all arrived back at the ARC exhausted after chasing a pack of raptors round a building site, which would need to have some refurbishing already. She was exhausted and was relieved when Connor came out of his lab and they went home, they ordered a takeout and curled up together until exhausted, they both fell into bed, Connor was out like a light, but Abby lay awake in his arms thinking.

She was worried by how ill she felt, and constantly feeling dizzy, this was worse than usual, as she lay there thinking one small possibility came into her mind, a possibility that made her sit up in bed, Connor mumbled as she did so but she ignored him "no" she whispered "I cant be", she sat there for a while gazing at Connor before she quietly got out of bed and pulled some clothes on before slipping out and driving to the nearest store where she grabbed what she would need to set her mind at rest.

Once home she crept into the bathroom and followed the instructions, then all she could do was wait. The timer went and she took a deep breath and looked at the test.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stared at it, with two little pink lines, two lines meant, she checked the box "oh crap" she muttered, positive. She continued to sit and stare at it unable to process the truth. She Abby Maitland was pregnant, and Connor was the father. "You have got to be kidding me" she breathed. She was amazed she had not figured it out sooner, she would guess that she was around two months pregnant, but she had been skipping her period a lot over the past year so she hadn't noticed really that she had not had any since her return. Her shock was now fading and it was being replaced by fear though now, fear that was making her tremble.

She was not ready to be a mother, she had never really thought about settling down and starting a family, you didn't really think about starting a family when you were constantly diving through time, and she and Connor had got stuck in time, what were they meant to do if they got stuck and they couldn't get back to their child?. Their child. She did have to admit that was a nice thought, having a child with Connor, she smiled, that would mean she would have two children, as Connor was still one himself. She sat and thought, she had mixed emotions about this, she was scared, children were not her thing, but she also felt excited, despite all the problems having this child would be, she wanted this child, it was Connor's child.

She glanced into the bedroom where he was still sleeping, she bit her lip nervously, she didn't know how he would react to being a father, she hoped he would be happy, she hoped he would care for his child the same way he cared for her. She wondered what their child would look like. She closed her eyes and imagined smiling at the image that formed in her mind.

A little girl with Connor's hair, as dark as night and maybe her eyes, a silver blue, cheeky and cute. Or a boy with her hair and Connor's rich warm brown eyes. She wouldn't mind if it was a boy or a girl, but if it was a girl she could imagine Connor spoiling her, making her a daddy's girl.

How was she going to tell Connor, she was worried, she knew she would have to tell him soon, and the team, no one had ever become pregnant on the team before, chasing dinosaurs around the country didn't really leave you enough time to start a family, she guessed that she would be benched and put on desk duty for the rest of her pregnancy, her job was dangerous, and as much as she hated paperwork, she knew it would be best for her and her child.

She heard a little chirping sound and watched as Rex glided down to perch next to her, she rubbed his chin in his favourite place "oh what am I going to do" she mumbled to him "I don't know anything about kids, and I only have like 7 months to prepare" Rex cocked his head to one side and chirped at her, she smiled, she had had a bit of practise with Rex and then Sid and Nancy, the two Diictodons who they had cared for until they had left through the anomaly. Becker had told them that an anomaly to the Permian period had opened up and they had been returned, apparently they wanted to return Rex as well as he was from the same period but every time they had put him through he had simply flown back, and in the end Becker had told Lester to let him stay as he was sort of their mascot

But apart from her Permian dino babies she knew nothing about raising a family. She glanced at her watch, it was well past midnight, she would sort out this tomorrow, she took her pregnancy test and hid it in her drawer then shooed Rex out of the bathroom and clambered back into bed, curling up against Connor and with a sigh she placed on hand over her still flat stomach, and slowly she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with dreams of Connor and a laughing child.

XOXOXO

"Abby wake up," Abby groaned and rolled over in bed "Abby, we are going to be late" she yanked the sheets over her head "Abs you feeling ok" she opened one eye to find Connor already dressed leaning over her one hand on her shoulder as he shook her gently "I'm fine Connor just tired" he smiled at her "I got that by the fact you slept through your alarm" she frowned "I did" she questioned and looked at the clock before gasping and scrambling to free herself from the tangle of sheets "oh no we are going to be late" she gasped.

The moment she stood up bile rose in her throat and she sprinted for the bathroom Connor at her heels, once again he held her hair back for her rubbing her back. When she was done he helped her stand and handed her her toothbrush. Whilst she got rid of the taste of vomit he wrapped his arms around her stomach and she closed her eyes leaning into him with a sigh, if only he knew that beneath his hand was his unborn child. He kissed her neck before leaving her to get dressed, she heard him making some food and from the sounds of it, Rex wanted to help or eat it, for all she could here was "Rex go away" and "Rex get your overgrown lizard head out of that, REX" she smiled as she slipped back in and dressed in her usual clothes, she glanced down at her stomach, still flat, she kept expecting it to suddenly be huge, proof that she was actually carrying a little person in there. At the moment all she had for proof was a home pregnancy test, she pulled it out of the drawer to check that she hadn't dreamed the whole thing, once again she found herself staring at the two pink lines in amazement.

"Abby you coming" she heard Connor shout, she stuffed the test back into the drawer and hurried out grabbing her bag and running out of the apartment grabbing herself some toast that Connor – and Rex – had made, and jumping in the car, glad that Connor was driving, she rested her head back and promptly fell asleep again.

It felt like only seconds later that once again Connor was shaking her awake and they were entering the ARC, where they were greeted by an as always enthusiastic Jess and a silent all-knowing Matt, and a calm controlling Becker, who watched Jess natter away with an amused smile on his face. For the first time in a while Connor didn't rush off to Philip, he stayed and talked to his friends and soon Abby was smiling, happy that he was with them for once. But of course Philip appeared and dragged him off, and Abby thought she saw a twinge of annoyance in Connor's eyes.

XOXOXO

The day passed pretty uneventfully and she spent it in the menagerie with Matt who helped her clean it all out, at the end they were both very smelly, "thanks Matt" Abby said "you didn't have to help" he smiled at her "well it was either that or stand and watch Becker fire guns over and over again, which I did the last time we had a quiet day" Abby laughed "Becker and his guns" she said with a smile "he had a favourite before we left and took it with us, Danny used it to get rid of a creature, probably a good thing he hasn't come back" Matt smiled at her and with everything cleaned out they left and she slipped off to the bathroom to clean herself up as best she could.

Then she went and leaned on a wall thinking, when should she tell Connor, as the father of the child he had the right to know, but she was afraid of how he would react "oh I hope he is pleased" she murmured placing one hand on her stomach, Matt came out and saw her standing hand on stomach, a troubled expression on her face, Abby had the feeling once again that he knew something she didn't, she stared at him, did he know? He smiled gently at her and then walked off towards Jess who appeared to be having computer difficulties "Abby can you ask Connor to come take a look at this" she pleaded, Abby nodded and went to her boyfriend's lab.

She gazed through the little window watching him frown over something before she tapped gently at the glass, he looked up and smiled at her softly before coming over and unlocking the door, "hey" he said "you ok" she nodded, not meeting his gaze though "Jess isn't though" she said "her computers are playing up, she wants you to come take a look at them" Connor smiled and nodded, he carefully shut the door to his lab and then wrapped one arm around her and together they walked back to the centre of the ARC.

It was a rather entertaining afternoon watching Jess and Connor try to fix whatever glitch there was in the system, it was amusing to see Connor crawling around amongst a mass of jumbled wires grumbling at Jess to organise them all, she must be quite obsessed with babies at the moment because she hoped that soon he would be crawling around after a child.

Philip appeared and was quite annoyed that Connor had left and tried to drag him back in but Connor refused saying that it was important that the detection device was working so they could track anomalies, Abby smirked at the angry look on Philip's face, glad that Connor still prioritised the anomalies over his secret project.

She mulled over how to tell Connor still afraid, she wanted him to know, but couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him, it was silly really, she survived a year in the past, fighting the walking dead dinosaurs and she couldn't tell her boyfriend that they were going to start a family. 'You must tell him soon' she promised herself 'the longer you leave it the angrier he is going to be' she nodded yes she would tell him soon. But this was not going to be something easy to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning found Abby once again throwing up in the toilet, with Connor cradling her in his arms whispering that it was going to be ok and that she would be fine. "Maybe we should go see a doctor" he said worried "no I'm fine Connor" Abby said instantly she turned carefully to face him, was now the right time, she gazed into his eyes, they were full of worry and concern for her.

'yes' she thought now was the right time, she didn't want him to worry about her "Connor" she began, he looked at her, she guessed he picked up on the seriousness of her tone "do you remember those last few weeks back in the Cretaceous" Connor grinned at her "of course I do, they were the best weeks of the whole year" Abby rolled her eyes,

"well, we gained something from that" he stared at her confused "Abs what are you saying", she sighed "Connor, I'm…" she was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing "hold that thought" Connor said and sprinted back into the bedroom to grab his phone "hey Philip" Abby heard him say and she sighed and looked at Rex as he fluttered down next to her "well you cant say I didn't try" she muttered to him, her face softened as he chirped at her, she got up exhausted and went down to the kitchen.

Connor was already there pulling on clothes eating an apple, "Abby I gotta go" he said "it's big" "yeah go" she sighed, it was their day off unless an anomaly appeared and obviously as she hadn't been called it wasn't that, he frowned at her tone and walked over to her "hey" he said gently "we will talk later I promise ok" she nodded and he wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him back and then released him and watched him sprint out the door.

XOXOXO

Abby spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to tell Connor their big news, she didn't really just want to blurt it out as she had been about to that morning, she wanted it to be sort of special, so he knew how she felt about this, but how did she feel about this? She sat on the sofa thinking, one hand resting on her flat stomach, now she had gotten over the shock, she felt happy, excited, she now knew that Connor and her were bonded for life, through this child that she now carried, she smiled as she rubbed her stomach, this time in around 7-8 months she was going to be a mother. She was scared yes, but excited too.

Soon it was late afternoon and she paced the apartment waiting for Connor to arrive home, slowly the hands moved around the clock face, so she pulled out her phone and texted him;

'_Connor r u coming home soon'_

It took so long for him to reply she was just about to give up

'**Abby I am so sorry, I am having a breakthrough with my work, and will b bak L8 love you, don't wait up'**

She stared at the tiny screen in frustration, grumbling she grabbed her laptop and changed into her nightwear, then she lay in her bed, she spent the evening surfing the internet, looking at sites about first time pregnancies trying to find out as much asshe could, so that she could convince herself that she could raise a child.

Eventually she looked at the clock, it was half past ten and still no Connor, she sighed 'guess the big news will have to wait for tomorrow' she thought, so with another sigh she closed her laptop and placed it on the floor, she checked her phone hoping for a text from Connor saying he was nearly home – no such luck, and with yet another sigh she turned off the light and closed her eyes, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

XOXOXO

Connor sighed as he stared at him computer, calculating his formulas, he rubbed his eyes and then glanced at his watch, he winced, 11pm. He felt really bad, he had promised Abby that they would talk, he could tell by her serious tone and disappointed face when he had had to leave that it was something big, she had also seemed nervous, and Abby was not one to get nervous over talking.

Again he glanced at his watch, she would be in bed asleep by now, he wanted to call her, to hear her voice but didn't want to disturb her, he had missed her today, not seeing her at all at work, not even for a few minutes, he loved those moments, his favourite part of the day at work; seeing his Abby. He groaned and decided to get a coffee, he trudged to the break room and filled the kettle, whilst he waited for it to boil he flung himself down onto the couch, and shut his eyes, and although he didn't mean too he drifted into a deep sleep.

XOXOXO

Abby woke up to the sound of Rex chirping asking for his breakfast, she groaned and made herself wake up slowly determined not to throw up, she frowned as she lay there wondering why she was not asleep on Connor's chest or cuddled up to him as usual, she opened her eyes to find the bed empty, she blinked and then very slowly sat up, pleased when the movement didn't send her scrambling for the bathroom. She then frowned at the empty bed, either Connor had come home very late and left very early or he hadn't come home at all last night, she slowly got up and made her way gradually into the kitchen to eat as her stomach was growling, she was relieved when no morning sickness overcame her.

She wondered round the apartment until it was time to go, then almost regretfully she drove to work alone, that was weird; she and Connor always drove to work together now. Once she had arrived at the ARC and cleared security, she went to the operations room to see Jess by whom she was greeted most enthusiastically, "Jess have you seen Connor this morning" Abby asked, Jess shook her head "no sorry Abby", she looked at her friend "did you go the doctors Abby" she asked, Abby shook her head "so you are feeling better" "um" Abby said "not exactly but I know what is wrong with me so I don't need to go" "what is it" Jess asked, Abby smiled at her, "I'll tell you Jess, but not now ok" Jess pouted her lip but allowed her to wonder off in search of Connor.

She soon found Matt wondering around deep in thought as he always appeared to be, "hey Matt, do you know where Connor is" she asked, Matt nodded and jerked his thumb in the direction that he had just come "break room" he said in his gentle accented voice, "thanks" Abby said relieved to have finally tracked him down. She hurried to the break room and smiled at what she saw, Connor fast asleep on the couch, dead to the world, she walked over and sat next to him, then she shook him gently making him start awake, "Abby what you doing here" he asked confused "it's morning" she said "did you sleep here last night" he looked at her guiltily "yeah I didn't mean to though, I was getting some coffee and I shut my eyes for just a second and next thing I knew, you were shaking me" he smiled at her and she returned the gesture, "better make yourself presentable" she said "Lester will be here soon" he nodded and disappeared in the direction of the bathroom, whilst she made him some coffee.

"thanks" he said gratefully accepting the cup, he then frowned "aren't you going to have some" she lowered her head, "I can't" she said softly, she felt Connor touch her arm "hey why not" he asked gently, she looked at him gazing into his soft brown eyes "do you remember that I wanted to talk yesterday but then you got called away" he nodded "I am really sorry Abby, I really meant it when I said we would talk later but then I just lost track of time and I didn't want to wake you" she nodded "it's ok we can talk now" he nodded and they sat on the sofa.

Abby twisted her hands nervous in her lap, Connor cocked his head to one side watching her confused "hey Abby its ok whatever it is you can tell me" he looked slightly worried though, Abby took his hand gently "Connor, where do you want our relationship to go" he smiled at her, though there was still worry in his eyes "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Abby, you are the only one" she smiled at him, squeezing his hand "do you see us with a family" he thought about it "um yeah, I do, but maybe not yet, wait a few years hey, till we settle back into our normal life" Abby laughed nervously "our life isn't normal Connor" he grinned "point well made, that is very true" "Connor" Abby said again, she took a deep breath "about us starting a family…".

They both jumped as there was a shout of "Connor", they both looked round to see Philip Burton striding towards them "Connor why are you not in your lab, this is important, I think we have the answer" Connor stared at him "really" he said in surprise "come with me and I will tell you" Connor half rose and then glanced at Abby "give me a sec Philip I will be right there" "no Connor I am on a tight schedule, it must be now, you can see her later" Abby scowled at being referred to as 'her', now she was annoyed, she stood up abruptly "Abby" Connor said "just go Connor, go finish your precious project" she left storming off into the operations room, "Abby wait" glancing over her shoulder she saw Connor running after her, Philip shouting angrily after him "Abby wait up, tell me what you want to tell me", she swung round "Connor you should go with Burton, you need to concentrate, what I want to tell you is not going to help you concentrate" she tried to leave again but he caught hold of her.

"Abby, whatever Philip wants can wait, your upset and I don't like that" she looked at him, things were not going to plan, she wanted to tell him and for him to be happy about it, but Philip was making it very difficult, every time she and Connor had some time together he would drag Connor away, she hated it when he was not around, after all they had spent a year, together, only them, protecting each other. She felt so frustrated, "Connor" Philip shouted "come on now, this is much more important than your girl; she will still be there this afternoon", Abby felt like crying, again she tried to leave but Connor kept hold of her "Abby please" he begged "what's wrong" he stared at her as she felt tears slide down her cheeks, "Connor" Philip shouted again, he came up and grabbed Connor's arm, Abby let out a sob "what you said about wanting a family Connor, later" she looked at him "well it's later" they both frowned at her "what are you saying" Philip asked but she ignored him. She could feel the rest of the teams' eyes on her, Connor and Burton as they argued

"Connor I have been trying to tell you for a while now, but we keep getting interrupted" she glared at Burton "Connor during those last few weeks in the Cretaceous we didn't have protection" she looked at him "I'm pregnant Connor"

There was silence from everyone, then a gasp from Jess, and muttering from other people, but Abby only had eyes for Connor, she stared at his face as he slowly digested the news, his mouth was open in surprise, he didn't seem to be able to move, his grip on her arms slackened slightly as he stared at her, she took a small step back uncertain, she glanced at Burton who was glaring at her, then he glanced at Connor who still hadn't moved a muscle, his eyes were full of shock, and fear, he was in the position she had been in a few days ago.

"are you sure" Burton snapped, and she glared at her, what did he think she would make something like this up "yes" she said "I am sure", Burton gave her a look, a look that made her feel worthless, like trash, Connor still hadn't moved, he gazed at her in confusion and she felt hurt and alone, he still hadn't said anything, she wanted to hear what he thought, but no, he was still standing there like an idiot with his mouth open, she felt like crying, "Connor" she whispered, he still didn't move.

She took a shaky step back and then turned and fled, tears pouring down her cheeks, he didn't love her and their child enough to comfort her now, she pushed past Becker and Jess who were staring at her in shock, and ran towards the exit, Matt was standing there, he looked sad "Abby wait" he said, trying to catch hold of her but she threw him away and bolted down to the car park, she ran to her car, grabbing the keys and stuffing them into the ignition, she revved the engine and drove away with a squeal of tyres, she yanked out her ear wig and threw it onto the seat beside her, still crying hard, she drove without really looking where she was going and eventually she stopped, she scrambled out of the car and ran until she could run no more, she collapsed still sobbing under a tree, rain was starting to fall now, and it ran down her face mixing with the tears that streamed down her cheeks, she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm Pregnant Connor"

Connor froze, processing the unbelievable news he had just heard, Abby… pregnant… his, he couldn't believe it, he Connor Temple was going to be a father, no, he was not ready to be a father, but he was going to be, and Abby was the mother of his child, he stared at her as she took an uncertain step backwards, he could hear voices but he only had eyes for Abby, she retorted angrily and then looked back at him, he tried to move but he couldn't, he was in shock.

"Connor" he heard his name as though from a great distance, his eyes flicked back to Abby and saw her take another step backwards before turning and running out of the ARC, but not before he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, she pushed past Jess and Becker and ran past Matt who tried to stop her but she threw herself past him, then she was gone.

The moment she was out of sight it was like the spell holding his body frozen had been lifted, his head snapped up, everyone was staring at him, but there was only one person he wanted to be focused on right now, "Abby" he murmured and then he took off sprinting after her "Abby" he shouted as he ran down to the parking lot, he saw her car disappearing out with a squeal of tyres, cursing he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and ran to his car, as he too sped out of the car park, his eyes searching for her little mini, he grabbed his ear wig and stuffed it in calling "Abby, Abby can you hear me" there was no reply, to be honest he hadn't expected one, he drove home hoping she would go there and they would be able to talk, he felt a chill of fear run through him when he saw that her car was not in the lot, cursing he spun round and renewed his search checking everywhere he could thing of, struggling to hold in the every growing panic inside of him.

What had he done? Abby had given a part of herself to him and he to her, and now he had made her run and he could not find her, or their child. Their child, as he drove he had time to think about that, he and Abby were going to start a family, soon they would have a baby, a baby? He knew nothing about babies, how could he have one of his own, he wondered how Abby felt about this, she felt the same about children he had thought but what if he was wrong, what if she was happy about this child, what if she actually wanted a baby, he could see her as a mother, now he actually thought about it, cradling a baby, comforting a toddler, assisting a 7 year old with homework, listening to friend problems with an 11 year old, and boyfriend or girlfriend issues with a teenager, a small smile crossed his face.

He pictured the child, their child, Abby's child, his smile widened, he wondered if it would be a boy or a girl, he wouldn't care, maybe a boy to play sports with and videogames, or a little girl, a little Abby that he could spoil and protect from boys.

A blaring horn brought him back into reality and he quickly slammed the breaks on, as in the pouring rain he nearly ran a red light, first things first he told himself, find Abby and the baby, "Abby" he tried again through the ear wig "Abby I'm sorry about how I acted back there, it was just such a shock, come on where are you, lets talk yeah" there was no reply, he sighed "Abby I love you and I love our child, I want this child, if you want it, even if you don't I do, please, I know how stupid I was back then, I am so sorry, please" still there was silence, he sighed "I take it everyone else is listening"

There was an embarrassed cough from Becker over the line "awe that was really sweet Connor" Jess said "would have been nice if she was listening" Connor muttered "I can't find her" he cried out at them desperately, he took a few deep breaths and then he thought "Jess can you track her black box"? "on it" the field coordinator said, a few seconds later she was directing Connor to a park where to his relief he saw her car "thanks Jess" he cried and then pulled out his ear wig and leapt out of the car into the pouring rain, he ran over and pounded on the drivers window before peering in, it was empty, he stared now unable to control the fear "oh Abby" he cried "where are you" he spun round and round and then took off towards the trees.

After living with Abby in the wilderness for a year he understood most of her instincts and habits, but this was different, she was emotional and not paying attention, but he knew that even in a panic she would head for shelter especially in this weather, he slipped and slid through the mud calling out her name desperately.

Eventually he saw a figure hunched up under a tree "Abby" he shouted in relief rushing forward, she was soaked through and trembling, but with fear, pain or cold he did not know, her hands were pressed over her stomach and even in her dazed state she seemed to be trying to protect her unborn child, she was rubbing her stomach as though trying to warm it, "Abby" he called, but still she did not answer, he bent down and touched her shoulder, she started and looked at him blankly "Abby" he whispered, she blinked and then looked away, slowly Connor shrugged out of his jacket and draped it round her, she didn't move as he crouched next to her pulling her into his arms trying to warm her.

Connor gripped her tightly rubbing her back "oh Abby" he whispered tears pouring down his cheeks now "I am so sorry Abby" he pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered "I love you so much Abs", there was still no response from her and he was worried now, he carefully put his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet "come on" he encouraged "lets get you and baby warm", he saw a flicker of something in her eyes , so he encouraged her too take a step forward and then another, then her legs gave out and she fell, he caught her and scooped her into his arms and began to hurry as fast as he dared in the slippery conditions back to his car.

Once he arrived he slid Abby into the back seat and rummaged through the boot relieved when he found an old blanket they used for picnics there, he wrapped it round her and then carefully shut the door and clambered back into the drivers seat and started the engine, the first thing he did was turn the heat on volume and point it at his girlfriend who was beginning to shake now, "hang on Abby" he encouraged, he put his foot on the pedal down harder as he drove back to the ARC.

XOXOXO

Nobody left the ARC after Abby's outburst and abrupt departure, and Connor's panicked exit after her, the team gathered round Jess's computers, feeling guilty for listening to Connor's little speech but trying to track them, they had lost the signal from Connors and Abby's wasn't moving, so when they heard the doors burst open and they all spun round they were quite surprised to see Connor come staggering in, dripping wet with a frozen, shivering Abby cradled in his arms, apart from her shudders she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed, her head resting on Connor's chest. Connor stopped and looked at them wearily, he looked so frightened, his eyes and everyone else's travelled down to Abby curled in his arms.

Becker moved forward and as Connor didn't appear to want to let go of Abby again, not even for a second, he simply assisted him to carry her to the break room where they lay her on the couch and called for a medic, when one had arrived they were all shooed out of the break room except for Connor who remained by her side gripping her hand, they all went back to the operations room where they waited for news on their friend.

XOXOXO

Connor clutched Abby's hand as the medic examined her, she was stripped out of her wet clothes and wrapped in electric blankets, she mumbled as she began to warm up again and slowly her eyes flickered open, they flicked around the room assessing it for danger and landed finally on his face "hey" he said softly "hey Abs are you warmer" she simply blinked at him and then sighed "tired" she mumbled and he sighed in relief that she could talk, she let out another sigh and closed her eyes again.

He stayed with her all night trying to treat her, she seemed very listless and drowsy, as the night went on, what little speech she gave became slurred and heavy, the medic confirmed she had moderate hypothermia, he had to keep dashing off to see to other injuries from the other teams leaving Connor in charge of her, he rubbed her cheek gently gazing at her, "oh Abby" he sighed softly, "you're ok Abby, nothing is going to hurt you" he waited until she had relaxed again in his arms before he sighed 'nothing except me maybe' he thought, he would protect Abby until his last breath from these creatures but could he protect her from himself?

He listened to her slow, shallow breathing, feeling tears run down his face "I never meant to hurt you Abby" he whispered "and I will love you forever" he looked down then at her stomach and then whispered "you and our baby", the medic came in then and said that there was nothing more he could do for her and that he should take her home, he gave Connor a list of instructions of how to care for her and a list of symptoms to look out for, then he left leaving Abby in Connor's hands, he panicked caring for Abby, he could barely care for himself let alone Abby, 'better get used to it' he thought as he slowly slid her into his arms.

The team were all still there when he emerged which surprised him, it was very late, they all leapt up at the sight of him and Abby "she's got hypothermia" he said worried "I have to take her home and care for her" Matt nodded "take as long as you need, both of you" he looked up as Lester came in "seriously Connor, you had to bring back a souvenir" he said with his usual dry humour, Connor wasn't in the mood now though "we are taking sick leave" he said "yes I can see that she is going to be needing a lot of leave soon" he said, Connor sighed and walked off Abby resting in his arms, the rest of the team followed him down and when he with great difficulty pulled the keys out of his pocket Matt took them gently from him "I will drive you home" he said softly "I don't live that far away" Connor nodded his thanks and then slid into the back lying Abby across the seats resting her head on his lap, she mumbled again and shifted uncertainly but he cradled her stroking her hair out of her face.

Matt helped him take her up the stairs to their bedroom and lie her in the bed "thanks Matt" Connor said looking at their new team leader "no problem" he said and then clapped him on the shoulder "if you need anything, don't hesitate to call ok, whatever time it is" Connor nodded "thanks" he said softly. Matt gave him a small smile "I hope she gets better soon Connor, so she can give us a healthy new edition to our team" Connor smiled at the thought of a child again and nodded, then with another small smile Matt left.

Slowly Connor changed Abby into her nightwear trying to make her as comfortable as possible, she barely moved the whole time he did that, he too slowly changed, fed Rex and then slipped into bed wrapping her in his arms, a small smile crossed his face as she shifted closer to him pressing her still slightly shaking body to his, he hugged her, he doubted if she was not in this state, she would be like this but she was confused and scared and he was going to protect her, he was exhausted after all that worrying and so he too closed his eyes, but not before he kissed her passionately and carefully placed her hand on her stomach and then his own, then he whispered

"I love you both, more than anything in the world"

Then together they slept long and deep one hand each resting over their child.

**Please Review**

**Mysticgirl101**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Connor lay awake cradling Abby tightly in his arms, she had slept fitfully last night, but much to his relief her shaking had subsided in the early hours of the morning, he watched her now mumbling uncertainly in her sleep. He felt terrible, it was because of him she was in this state, he should not have reacted the way he had when she had told him the news, if he had reacted in a better way she wouldn't have run and been out in the rain.

It wasn't that he hadn't been happy about her news, it had just come as a tremendous shock, and now that he had gotten over that he was extremely excited, he and Abby were going to be parents! Soon there would be a child running round this apartment, he gave a contented sigh at the thought.

He was not afraid of a baby, but of letting the child down. After all, ask anyone, he was not the most responsible person you would meet. How was he meant to be a strict responsible, in charge father, telling his child what to do? He could never picture himself as a father, but at least he would always have Abby to help him, together they would raise this child.

He looked down as she stirred and opened her eyes "hey" he whispered gently "how are you feeling" she blinked at him and then frowned "Connor" she mumbled in confusion "yeah" he whispered back, "what happened" she sighed "I don't remember anything" he hugged her tightly "um well we ur had an eventful day yesterday, you had hypothermia and I have got us both leave for a few days" "how did I get hypothermia" she asked, he shifted uncomfortably, "you ran out into the rain after telling me something" she gazed at him for a minute with her silver blue eyes confused, then she frowned again, her eyes widened and they were suddenly full of hurt as yesterday obviously came flooding back to her, she shifted away from him obviously confused, "I told you I was pregnant" she whispered struggling too pull herself into a sitting position but she was still too exhausted, she shifted away from him slightly "I told you I was pregnant and you just stood there whilst Burton treated me like trash, like I was stupid and had made a mistake about being pregnant"

Connor took a deep breath, he had been working on an apology for her since he had found her and he still didn't have one which sounded good enough for him. But he had to say something so he carefully began to plan what he would say.

"Abby" he began gazing at her, the hurt in her eyes gave him more courage and urged him to end her pain "I am so sorry for the way I acted yesterday, after you told me that we were having a family, it was just such a shock, I mean, a baby, I didn't think I would have a family until I was a lot older, I mean do you see me as a father"? he looked at her desperately, she just gazed at him in confusion "but I am not upset about being a father Abby, I am overjoyed at the thought of being a father, especially the father to your child" he smiled hopefully at her "I love you Abby and our child more than the world itself, I would do anything for you both, I am sorry, I cant say sorry enough Abby, please know how sorry I am" she placed a finger on his lips gently "hush Connor" she mumbled he blinked at her, she sighed softly as he pulled away from her finger and began to talk rapidly "please Abs I shouldn't have acted the way I did I love you" "Connor" she sighed "yeah" "shut up for a second would you"

She watched him as he slowly closed his mouth "do you mean what you say" she asked, he nodded "of course I do Abs" she looked at him for a long moment wondering whether to trust him or not, she loved him so much but it had hurt her so badly the way he had reacted to her news, just then his phone rang, they both glanced at it and she saw Philip's name get flashed up, Connor looked at her and then grabbed it and answered it.

"hey Philip" he said still gazing at Abby, she could hear him speaking on the other end of the phone _"Connor where are you, get down here now, I need you to finish your project" _without taking his eyes off of Abby, Connor answered "I am on sick leave Philip, taking care of Abby, I am not coming in until she is ready for me to come in" Abby could hear the annoyance in Philip's voice _"Connor your girl can wait for a few hours" _"the last time you said I would be in for a couple of hours Philip, I was in all day and slept on a sofa and then nearly lost 'my girl' so I think I would rather not" _"Connor this is huge, much more important than 'her" _anger flashed in Connor's eyes as he retorted "you know what Philip you are wrong, you nearly lost me Abby, and I am not going to let anything happen to her again, don't expect me to finish your project which I am meant to be doing in my spare time not as a full time job, I have acted as a jerk to my friends these last few weeks so if you still want my help, let me help in my own time ,and Abby is the most important thing to me, she means more to me than your stupid project, she and our baby come first in my life now so you know what, respect that, otherwise, screw you"

And with that he snapped the phone shut and threw it aside, he then looked at her in the same desperate way he had been, as if nothing had ever happened he said anxiously "Abby how can I show you how sorry I am, I will do anything", she didn't answer, instead she leant forward and kissed him passionately, pressing her lips firmly against his, funning her fingers through his long shaggy black hair, she pulled away and looked him in the eyes "you just did Connor" she whispered and kissed him again moving back into his arms, she smiled as she once again pulled away, he smiled back at her relief in his eyes "oh Abby" he whispered "thank you" she snuggled back into his warm chest, listening to his heart beat as she lay her head over it.

"Ready for our next adventure" she asked looking up at him as he hugged her, "the rollercoaster life of being parents" he gulped "well we have time to prepare" "around 7 months" she told him "your 2 months pregnant" he asked amazed "wow I thought it was weeks" she grinned at him "8 weeks then" she said cheekily "ha-ha" he said and kissed her forehead, then he placed his hand on her stomach, she smiled and closed her eyes pleased at the touch "I still don't believe it" he said into her hair "a baby"

She smiled "saying it over and over again isn't going to make it more real Connor" he sighed "I know, but a baby" "shut up" she mumbled and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted, there was a chirp and she looked up to see Rex land next to her on the bed "hey there mate" she said softly rubbing his cheek smiling as his tale waved from side to side happily "what do you think" Connor asked the lizard "ready to be a big brother" Rex cocked his head to one said and chirped loudly "I take that as a yes" Connor laughed and Abby laughed with him, Connor then slip down so that he was lying next to her "sleep" he whispered "conserve your energy" she sighed and hugged him "stay" she mumbled as she felt her eyelids droop "always" she heard him whisper as she allowed her dreams to take her.

XOXOXO

The first few days of their leave were peaceful, they lounged around the apartment doing nothing, Abby was still weak and spent a lot of time sleeping, Connor barely left her side, Abby had a feeling he wouldn't for a while since the last time she had been away from him she had nearly died of hypothermia, she was still exhausted and was very listless and her movements were clumsy still which was unusual for her, but as the week went by she slowly recovered her strength and Connor soon found it hard to keep her in bed, she continued to throw up each morning and Connor supported her, holding her hair back rubbing her stomach or her back trying to help in whatever way he could.

Matt, Becker and Jess popped in that evening, Jess hurled herself at Abby gasping "oh my gosh I cant believe it, your going to have a baby" Abby smiled weakly "I don't really believe it my self yet Jess" Jess grinned "when are you going for a sonogram" she asked, Abby smiled "next week, I will be nine weeks and considering what I have been through over the past year I want to make sure that everything is going to be ok for them" Jess smiled "you are going to be such a great mum Abby I can tell" Abby smiled and looked at Connor "I hope so" she whispered, Connor put one arm around her "you will be" he assured her and she smiled at him, Becker rolled his eyes "seriously not something we want to see Temple" "whatever Becker" Connor said and from his perch on a rafter Rex let out a loud chirp in agreement making everyone laugh.

Matt smiled at Connor "it is going to be one wild child, considering that you are the father and where they were conceived" Connor grinned "thanks mate and I know, I have been sort of worrying about that, but hey at least we will always have a souvenir to remember it by" Abby smiled and rested one hand on her stomach "yes" she said "our Cretaceous souvenir"

**Please Review **

**Mysticgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abby and Connor became closer than ever in the next week, they were so in love anyone could see that, they spent the whole time together, often out walking together in the park until Abby began to tire which she did very quickly now, then they would curl up and stay together, Philip continued to call and try and get Connor in but after the third time, Connor didn't pick up his calls any more, which pleased Abby.

One of their team members usually came over each night just to say hi and tell them about their day, Abby liked hearing about their adventures as she knew that field work was over for her now.

She booked an appointment with her doctor for Friday lunchtime, both she and Connor were extremely nervous about this, but they tried to hide it, Friday morning found them curled up in bed Abby lying in Connor's arms across his chest listening to his heart beat rhythmically, she sighed as she snuggled in, he tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head "are you nervous" she asked him, raising her head to look at him, he smiled "yeah a bit" he admitted "but I am excited too" she grinned happily "me too" she said making him grin, "do you want to find out" he asked "whether it is a boy or a girl I mean, because I don't mind waiting and having a surprise if that is what you want" Abby thought for a minute "lets have a surprise" she decided looking at him, he nodded "sounds good" he said.

She smiled "what do you want" she asked "girl or boy" he thought for a minute "I really don't mind" he said "but if I was given the choice I would probably say a girl" Abby smiled at him and raised her eyebrows "really" she mused "why a girl" he grinned "because I want to be a daddy who can spoil his little girl and protect her, and I want her to look like you" she grinned "ha I want her to look like you" she said kissing him, making him smile, she looked at the clock "come on" she said "time to get up and eat", he groaned as she sat up and then tugged her back down "just a little longer" he pleaded making her laugh "no" she said giving a pout "baby's hungry" that made him sit up and swing himself up and out of bed, making her laugh again as he said "well if baby is hungry then we had better get up".

They cooked together and ate together before Connor grabbed her and tugged her back into their room and back into bed, soon they were running late for their appointment and they ended up sprinting into the clinic waiting room giggling as they did so, lucky for them the clinic was running behind time so they had to wait.

XOXOXO

Abby watched Connor pace back and forth "Connor sit down" she said eventually "your making me dizzy" he sighed and slumped into the seat next to her "sorry" he sighed "it's just being here in a baby doctor's office makes it all seem more real, don't you think" Abby took his hand "wait till you see the sonogram ay before you say that" he smiled at her lovingly "then I really will be a father" he said suddenly looking worried "I am not ready to be a father Abby" "hey" she said firmly "remember what you said this morning about spoiling the child and protecting her, tells me that you love the baby, and the fact that you are worrying about it tells me you are going to be a great father if you have thought about what you could do wrong"

He still looked worried so she took his chin and made him look her in the eyes "you will be a brilliant daddy Connor, I believe that you will be, and we will raise this child together, bring up our family together, I love you Connor and I trust you" he smiled at her and then kissed her passionately "thanks Abby" he whispered "I love you too" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and remained like that until her name was called, she stood up and looked at Connor nervously as he too rose, he took her hand and squeezed it tightly and together they moved into the examination room.

Abby swallowed hard as she sat in the chair waiting for the doctor to come and examine her, Connor stood next to her smiling reassuringly at her, a young doctor came in and smiled at them as he shook their hands and introduced himself, Abby smiled as she shook his hand, Connor shook his hand too and they introduced themselves, he nodded and then had Abby lift her shirt up so that he could squirt the cold bluish gel onto her stomach, her eyes widened as it first hit her skin and then she relaxed slightly but retained her tight grip on Connor's hand, slowly he traced the probe over her stomach and they all looked at the screen, slowly a flickering image came into sight and Abby heard Connor gasp in surprise but she didn't look at him, she was to focused on the screen.

She stared at the grainy picture of her child, Connors child, their child in delight, in the centre of the screen there was a tiny lighter area, she was only 9 weeks, but Abby could almost swear she could see tiny little feet and a head and even arms, their doctor smiled "well you baby looks very healthy, give me a second" he fiddled with the monitor and then suddenly a thumping sound filled the room "Abby smiled in delight her eyes filling with tears, she looked at Connor and saw that he did have tears trickling down his cheeks, "well you baby certainly has a very strong heartbeat" the doctor mused "very strong in fact, one of the strongest I have ever heard" Abby smiled "they would have" she murmured quietly, she glanced at Connor again and then smiled again as she saw him watching the screen, he glanced at her and then kissed her again "oh Abby" he breathed into her hair "they're perfect" she smiled and hugged him tightly.

They answered all of the doctor's questions and waited whilst he printed out a handful of photos for them, Connor gazed at their child in amazement, Abby was right now it was real, he had seen his child, he did definitely feel like a father now.

XOXOXO

Connor drove them to the ARC as after they had come out and Abby had checked her phone they found a message from Jess saying that they had better come see her at the ARC as soon as they got out otherwise there would be consequences and since she had a whole menagerie of creatures at hand they decided to pay her a visit, they went in ignoring the stares from everyone, after all the last they had seen of them was Connor carrying a sick and shivering Abby out. Abby smiled at their surprise, no one saw what she saw in Connor, but she saw past his goofy geeky outside and saw the warm loving, caring man he was inside.

Jess was at her computers talking to Matt over the ear wigs, "so your coming back now right, okay pick me up some chocolate please Matt" Abby smiled and then placed a bar of chocolate next to the young field coordinator making her leap "that was fast" she said and then turned "Abby" she cried leaping up "oh my gosh how was it, did you find out if it is a boy or a girl, are they ok, when are you due" "Jess" they both laughed "breathe ok" she took a few deep breaths and then eyed them "and" she demanded, they told her all they knew and soon she was smiling "a'ww that is so cute that you want a surprise" they showed her a photo making her grin widen.

Matt and the team came in just then, well it was just him and Becker now but they had a group of soldiers with them, they smiled and headed over to say hi to their other team mates, "hmm" Becker said eyeing the photo "looks like you Abby, pheww" everyone except Connor laughed and Abby hugged him tightly, Lester came out just then to see what the racket was all about "ah" he said "and what brings you two back then" Abby smiled at him "Jess said if we didn't stop by after our doctors appointment there would be consequences" he raised his eyebrows "and I guess there is good news if you are all smiling" his eyes widened "oh please don't tell me there are two" Connor grinned "one short there Lester there are three" everyone roared with laughter at his face as Abby assured him there was just one, she showed him the photo and everyone stared in amazement as the tiniest smile cracked onto his face at the sight of the picture "hmm" he said "well good luck with Connor's child Abby, I think we can safely say peace off for you" Abby grinned at him.

They stayed until they heard that Philip had just arrived and then they were quickly hustled out as they both looked ready to kill him, he had hurt Abby and he would just try to rope Connor into working. They went home and lay in bed gazing at the picture of their baby happily, eventually Abby drifted off to sleep, cradled in Connor's arms, he watched her sleep for a bit before propping the photo up against the lamp where they could both see it and then hugged her one hand placed once again over her stomach, he could now almost imagine the feel of the baby under his hand he smiled and then whispered

"I love you little one, I wont let you down, I will be a good father to you I promise"

And then content with his promise he drifted off to sleep his family wrapped in his arms.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow loving all the opinions, they are all lovely names, how to choose ****, have to many now lol, I think the child is definitely going to be a girl, I find them much easier to write about really and I see Connor and Abby with a little girl rather than a little boy. Loads of people want Jennifer for a name so I will probably make that one of the names, I do like the idea of a name not related to one of the team members though but I was thinking Nicola for a girl after Cutter or Stephanie after Stephan, what do you think? By the way I think I will wait till Abby is further along in the pregnancy before I do that thing with Philip, makes it more dramatic.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

A month passed and Abby was now 13 weeks pregnant, coming to the end of her first trimester, she now had a pronounced bump forming between her hips, she was glad that she finally looked pregnant rather than just feeling pregnant, Connor loved the sight of her now, the nausea was fading and she was smiling a lot more now, he loved the glow on her cheeks when she saw her growing baby bump, she glowed a lot now, and he loved seeing her look so happy, he came off leave the week before she did, and everyone saw that he had changed, he called Abby every hour or so just to make sure she was ok, he didn't relax fully until she had returned to work and he saw her a lot, Philip now seemed to hate Abby, not that they had ever gotten on before, he positively glared at her every time he saw her, but that might have been because Connor kept slipping out of his lab to go see her every half hour.

She was wary of Burton though even though he didn't do anything to her, after all if you had a millionaire who had a grudge against you it was probably easier to be wary of them, they had enough money to wipe you off the face of the planet without any questions being asked.

Abby sat on a chair next to Jess, she was helping her coordinate the team, it was actually a more difficult job than it looked, plus she didn't know what she was doing, but she was getting better, there wasn't that much paperwork that she could do with this job, and she wasn't meant to work in the menagerie unless she had an armed guard because of all the dangerous animals in there, they weren't dangerous to her, she didn't think, they saw her as a source of food, not as food, but Connor said she should have a guard so she had reluctantly agreed to one, it meant she couldn't spend loads of time with the animals when they were out in the field

So to save herself from dying of boredom she had offered to help Jess, it meant that she could still sort of be in the thick of all the action but out of the front line, she had a new found respect for how hard Jess worked now, she felt just as worked off her feet as she was out with the team and that was doing half the work. She missed Connor when he was out chasing dinosaurs around the country; it felt weird not being near him all the time.

Abby listened to Connor and Becker arguing about who took down the last _Pristichampsus_, she shook her head and smiled as she heard Matt say "cut it out the pair of you" "he started it" Connor complained "I don't care, I'm finishing it, Connor you are going to be a daddy soon, you need to stop arguing otherwise poor Abby is never going to get any rest" with another smile Abby said "didn't think I would get any anyway Matt, I will have two children after all as I already have Connor" everyone laughed and Connor went "ow Abby that's mean" she smiled and then jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

She turned to smile as she stared into Connor's sparkling brown eyes "mean but true" she said kissing him softly, he smiled "love you" he murmured in her ear "and I you" she whispered back, he kept his arms wrapped around her whilst they were debriefing Lester about what had happened and whilst they were taking all their kit off, then with one arm still wrapped around her waist they headed home.

XOXOXOXO

They were greeted by Rex who came gliding down chirping loudly making Abby smile, she allowed him to flutter into her arms and she cradled him gently, she looked up to find Connor watching her with a proud look on his face from the sofa, "what" she asked as she joined him still hugging her lizard "nothing" he said as she settled into his side "you just seem to have already got the mothering thing sorted, you make it look so easy, I love how naturally it comes to you" Abby smiled and lay her head on his shoulder, he ran his fingers through her hair and then tickled Rex's stomach making him call out a strange call of glee making them both laugh.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was in Connor's arms with her own wrapped around his neck, she sighed happily and lay her head over his heart, she hugged him and felt him lay her down on the bed, he joined her a few seconds later and to tired to change they hugged each other tightly.

XOXOXO

Abby came almost dancing down the stairs the next morning, she smiled at Connor who raised his eyes at her cheerfulness "you look exceptionally perky today" he commented she grinned "I just feel happy" he grinned back "really I wouldn't feel perky facing a day of paperwork" "don't rain on my parade" she said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him, she ate a quick breakfast with Connor and then they left for the ARC together.

As per usual when they arrived they were greeted by the team at Jess' computers, Abby settled herself in her chair and watched Jess work until she was handed her paperwork, groaning she sat and worked her way through that until she was allowed to do her job in the menagerie, the escort stood and watched her as she moved happily, the mammoth lowered his trunk down to take the food from her that she offered him and she stroked him happily, she liked him, he was a sweet creature despite his huge tough build, he was a big softie. She fed him apples grinning as he blew hot air on her head. She moved around the menagerie seeing to the other creatures checking that they had everything they needed, her escort moved after her as she approached the more dangerous animals such as the _Dracorex _she watched him prowl round his pen eyeing her warily, she didn't like them being locked up here and hoped they would find a way home soon, she didn't like the alternative offered by Burton - death, after Burton had tried to kill them she had gotten Rex out of there, after all it was because of Rex that the lockdown had been initiated and she didn't want Burton to remember that and try and have him killed.

She continued to move around the menagerie until another anomaly appeared and she was hurried out so her escort could go with the team to deal with it, she hurried after him to find Connor kitting up, he looked up and smiled at her when he saw her approaching, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled "don't go through any anomalies or get eaten" she teased, he kissed her "wasn't planning to" he murmured "I like my life here right now" she smiled and rested her head briefly on his chest savouring the moment, there was a cough and they pulled apart to see the whole team staring at them, Becker looked rather bored, Matt was smiling softly and Jess was positively beaming at them, Connor laughed and kissed the top of Abby's head again, "love you" he whispered before he pulled away "more than life itself" she smiled, hearing him say that meant so much to her it was unbelievable "and I you" she whispered back, he traced his finger down her cheek and she closed her eyes at the touch, when she opened them she stared into his eyes "gotta go now" he said regretfully, she smiled "then go" she said "or you wont have to be careful about the dinosaurs but Becker with his big guns", he laughed again and then stepped back to join the rest of the team, she watched tem go sadly already missing her life in the field, 'but' she thought as she joined Jess at her computers carefully pushing an earwig into her ear 'it would so be worth it in about 7 months' when she would be a mommy and Connor would be a daddy, she smiled at that thought once again before turning to help Jess coordinate.

**Hiya sorry it is short, been super busy recently**

**What do you think should happen next?**

**Should I skip to when Abby is like 7 months pregnant and Philip tries to hurt her or should I do a few more of her like this, like her next sonogram. Anyone have any ideas, would love to hear them, open to any and all suggestions, really want you to tell me what you think should happen next though, pretty please.**

**What do you think of my name suggestions (at the top of the page)**

**I love every suggestion I have been given and it is going to be so hard to choose **

**If you want to know all of the suggestion, and give your opinion on them let me know or inbox me and I will give you the list**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews and advice, I am very grateful, I am so glad that you still like this story and that my writing hasn't scared you off.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 8

Time went by and Abby's baby bump grew and grew, soon she was 18 weeks, time did seem to fly she thought looking down at her stomach as she lay in bed with Connor his arms wrapped around her, she smiled at the size of her stomach now, it made everything even more real and she loved it, she happily lay her hand on her stomach imagining their baby being there growing inside of her, she looked up at Connor still fast asleep, the lay ins would have to stop she thought, there was no way she was getting up to baby every morning. She smiled, they had had a good weekend off, with no anomalies, meaning they had spent it together which was how they liked it.

She lay there until the alarm went and Connor awoke, he grinned at her and then kissed her before stumbling off to get a shower, she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and got herself some cereal, she sat munching at it watching Rex glide around the room chirping at her, he landed next to her and crept towards her bowl cocking his head to one side and looking at her before sticking his head in "oh get out" she laughed pulling the bowl away, "don't think you should drink milk" she said tipping the remnants down the sink, he chirped at her as she made him his breakfast and then he eyed it "yeah I know" she said "not as exciting" he almost grumpily began to eat it.

She went down and collected the mail flipping through before opening the ones addressed to her, she frowned when she saw one from the hospital and opened it, as she read it Connor came down the stairs his long shaggy dark hair wet from the shower "morning" he greeted "what's that" "it's from the hospital" Abby responded "got to arrange another sonogram, and decide if we want any tests done" he hopped onto the counter and peered over her shoulder "what kind of tests" he asked "well most of them are non invasive, they look for stuff like Genetic issues, Down Syndrome" she flipped through the information "Cystic Fibrosis, and other issues" Connor raised his eyebrows "huh well might be useful to check, especially after our year abroad, who knows what we might have brought back, aside from our souvenir" Abby smiled "I agree, I will book the test then, they said you should try and make it for when you are about 20 weeks so it will be in a couple of weeks" Connor nodded and wrapped his arm around her "I cant believe you are nearly five months pregnant" he said in awe "you and me both" she said with a smile

XOXOXO

Jess greeted Abby most enthusiastically when they arrived "oh my gosh you look so big now Abby, which is a good thing, what are you now 18 weeks" Abby nodded happily "got a letter to book another sonogram today" she said happily "awww" Jess went happily "you look so happy Abby whenever you talk about baby, I am so jealous I want one" there was a cough as Becker approached and Abby noticed Jess go slightly red "sorry to interrupt this mother's meeting but Burton and Lester have called a meeting" Abby looked at Jess who shrugged and hopped down from her chair still a little pink, they followed Becker to Lester's office where the rest of their team was already waiting, Abby glanced at Connor who shrugged, she moved towards him and took his hand, she looked at Matt, even he their fearless team leader looked confused and slightly concerned.

She looked at Burton and was not surprised to find him glaring at her, Connor still worked on his project but didn't put in as many hours as he had done and everyone could tell that he wasn't totally focused on it like he usually was. Burton stood up then and after casting another glower at Abby began to speak "we have been stopping anomalies and the creatures who come through for nearly 6 years now, I think it is time we focus more on stopping the anomalies for good now" everyone looked around at each other, Abby saw Matt frown and then move forward concentrating hard "anomalies appear all over the place and we need to find out how to stop them, this knowledge I fear can only be found in the future" everyone froze looking at him "what are you suggesting" Matt asked looking worried, Burton smiled at him

"I would like to propose an expedition through the anomaly to the future to find out why the anomalies are appearing" everyone glanced at each other "you would go through to the time that, Abby, Connor and Danny first went to and this time you will be armed with equipment that will help you to use the machine and get all the information, the expedition should be quick and almost effortless oh and you will be paid a lot to do this expedition, about three times you current salary" Burton added.

There was a shocked silence before Matt spoke "so you want us to go through an anomaly looking for answers to questions we don't understand, what if we are not meant to stop the anomalies, what if we are meant to let them happen and just work on protecting people from the creatures" Matt asked "Matt, surely dinosaurs are not meant to roam these modern streets, of course anomalies are not meant to happen, they may be natural but they are the most unnatural thing in this world, and we cant protect people for ever, one day there is going to be too many anomalies, too many creatures and we will fail in our jobs to protect the public, and what about when the truth comes out, people will turn to us asking for us to stop them so everything can go back to normal" Matt shook his head "Matt what if the anomalies are the reason that our species dies, the world Connor and Abby have seen is full of creatures, what if they swarmed through and killed everyone, we need to know how to stop them in case they are what destroys the earth" Matt shook his head again "they don't destroy the earth Burton, think about it, they cant have only just started appearing now, they will have appeared in the past, and the world is still here, what if interfering with them destroys humanity"

"Matt we need to stop the anomalies, even if we can just turn them off the device of Helen's that Connor and Abby used to return home, if we could use one of those to simply close the anomalies when they open think about how much easier your jobs will be" Matt raised his eyebrows "so you want us to be ready to push a button, that is all" Burton didn't respond

"why us" Matt asked "why this team" Burton looked at him "because this team is the best, you are a good team leader, Becker is a good soldier, Connor's knowledge is priceless and Abby" he paused obviously hating himself for saying it "Abby is good with animals, she can read and predict them find their weaknesses, and she is all right at fighting" "woah" Connor said moving forward "for starters Abby is not under any circumstances going through any anomalies, she is pregnant" "Connor is right" Matt said "and he shouldn't either, he is going to be a daddy and he cant just leave Abby" Connor tugged Abby closer to him protectively as they listened "but think of the opportunities this would present us with" Philip said "what if one opened and we couldn't stop the creatures, and the locking device stopped working" everyone looked at each other "look it wont be yet, it will be when the next future anomaly opens, and who knows when that will be, all I want is for you to sign a contract saying that if one opens you will try to get the information for me, I will pay you greatly for this"

Everyone looked at Matt, their leader, he stepped forward "and if we say no" he asked, Philip shrugged "well lets just say the next time you slip up don't expect me to be so understanding, and the world ends it will be your fault" Matt glared at him angrily "ok" he snapped "hypothetically lets say I agree to this and Becker agrees to this, I am not going to let Abby agree and it is up to Connor but I would strongly advise him not to" "I wouldn't go agree anyway" Connor said "oh Connor must go through, it is he who knows how to work the machine and get the information from it that we need" Abby looked at Connor desperately, no he couldn't go through not after what happened the last time they had gone through to that era, it had taken them a year to get home "but I don't want to go" Connor said "I don't want to be apart from Abby, I want to be there with her and for her throughout her pregnancy" Abby smiled at him and leaned on him in relief "Connor" Burton began but Connor cut him off "no Philip I am not going through any anomalies, there is nothing you can do to change my mind ok"

Philip was glaring at him when the alarm sounded, Jess, who Abby had no idea why was here, slipped quietly out and rushed towards her computers, "come on" Matt said "we have an anomaly to deal with if you don't mind Philip" he and Becker walked towards the door and he touched Connor on the shoulder, Connor turned "come on Abby" he said softly and they left, as they did so Abby glanced over her shoulder, Philip was glaring daggers at her as usual but there was something else in his eyes, determination, evil, and she was worried because the glare slipped to allow a smirk to cross his face, he smirked at her and with a horrid feeling in her stomach she turned away and followed the team to the detector.

**Hi, hope it was ok, I know it is short but it felt right to leave it there, things are going to be getting a bit more exciting now I think.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews; I am glad you still like it.**

**Hope this chapter is ok and that you enjoy it**

Chapter 9

Abby was worried about Philip for the rest of the day, she was mostly silent as she assisted Jess and was careful, doing her best to avoid Philip, she knew by that look on his face that he had something planned, something that could not be good.

The team were chasing Terror Birds round a hotel today and it sounded like something Abby would enjoy usually, she sighed and helped Jess look for the birds on the hotel's security cameras, she smiled as she heard Connor complain "do you know how many rooms there are in this hotel Matt, we are going to be hunting for days" "oh come on Connor how hard can it be to find ostrich sized birds in this place" Matt responded, Abby shook her head smiling and watched the team moving around the hotel, she and Jess told them where to look and soon there was a lot of birds waiting to be pushed back through the anomaly in the gift shop "Connor I am watching you" Abby warned as he eyed up the chocolates and sweets available in the shop, he turned and spotted the camera and waved making her smile, "dork" she muttered lovingly.

She and Jess watched and waited for the team to finish up and head back to the ARC, she wanted Connor to be here, she didn't feel safe when Connor wasn't here, she smiled when she saw their car draw up on the monitor and she stood up, Jess smiled at her and allowed her to run off to see Connor, she hurried down to the car park and then stopped staring.

Connor was standing with Philip arguing with him, Philip suddenly grabbed hold of him and began to talk in a low voice in his ear, Connor's face changed and he frowned then, he spoke in an undertone to Philip who nodded, Connor looked anxious and worried but then he spotted Abby and he spoke to Philip once again before going over to her "hey" he said hugging her, she hugged him back still eyeing Burton who watched them, the same smirk on his face, she felt scared again, she pulled away to look at Connor "what did Philip want" she asked and Connor's face clearly showed that he was hoping she didn't ask him about that "oh it was nothing" he said brushing it off "it didn't look like nothing" she said gently, he turned wrapping one arm around her and gently guiding her into the ARC "it was just something about the project" he said "he wants it finished soon and I don't know if I can" Abby could tell this wasn't the truth but she let it go for now, she didn't want to push him, he went off to talk to Jess about something and she watched him, uncertain.

"Abby, you ok" she looked round to find Matt standing next to her, she sighed "yeah I'm fine thanks Matt, just" she stopped looking at their gentle mysterious yet understanding team leader, she had seen how he had looked at Burton in that meeting and she knew that he was the one to open up to about her fears over Burton "I'm worried about Connor and Burton" she said in a rush "I don't trust Burton he is so strange and he is using Connor for something and we have no idea what, Connor seems different when he works with him, and I just caught them talking in the car park and they were arguing and then Philip said something to Connor and Connor seemed really worried and he wont tell me anything" "whoa Abby breathe" Matt said and she then realised how fast she had been speaking, he touched her shoulder gently "come with me" he said softly, she carefully stood up, one hand resting on her belly cradling her child, she followed Matt to the break room where he shut the door before turning to her.

"so you are worried about Philip too" he said, she frowned and then nodded "yeah, I have been since I got back and now more than ever, the way he watches me at the moment" she looked at him "you are worried about him too" she said confused, he nodded "have been since I first started here, I have been trying to keep an eye on him but it is hard, when you came back from the past it became easier mainly because of his work with Connor, I can see him more often and I have to admit Abby, my worry grows with each day and today after that speech it has risen immensely" "he scares me" Abby admitted, she wasn't scared of much now, hurting her child and Philip were the main things, Matt moved forward and hugged her gently "it is going to be ok Abby" he said softly "we wont let Philip hurt you Connor or your child, I promise" she smiled as he released her "thank you Matt" she said softly, he smiled softly "now stop worrying" he said gently "it is not good for your little one" she smiled and rested her hand briefly on her belly resting it over her child, Matt smiled at that small movement then he touched her on her shoulder and he left.

Abby moved around the ARC pondering about things, she had never heard Matt talk about himself like that before, he was always so secret about his life and now he had told her something, that he, like her hated Burton, she smiled at last maybe the layers of the Matt onion would start to be pealed away, then she thought about this mission, it would be dangerous, couldn't Burton see that, whoever went through would be in terrible danger, they had tried to tell him that but he didn't seem to care, he was obviously greedy for knowledge and power, and wanted it badly, not caring who got hurt in the progress, and Connor was the one who would have to get that, he was a genius, the only one who would be able to operate the machinery, probably machinery he had built.

He really wanted Connor to go on this expedition, but Connor was determined not to go, and she was happy about that, she never wanted to go back to that place, she didn't want anyone to go to that place, it was dangerous, she, Connor and Danny were lucky to have gotten out of there alive, and what if the anomaly closed with them on the other side, she would be left here all alone without her team, and what if Connor went and got trapped, she couldn't live without him now not after their year in the past. And what about their child, she would have to raise them on her own, they would be fatherless from the moment they were born, they would never know their father, love him or hear his pranks and jokes, see his cheeky grin and feel his loving embrace. She couldn't let their child grow up in a world where they didn't know their father.

She wondered around and ended up looking at the creatures in the menagerie, she watched them move around and felt better until she thought of the scene between Connor and Burton in the car park, what had Burton said to Connor? He had seemed really worried, and it did take a lot to get Connor seriously worried now, well if it wasn't about her and the baby, she sat down in a seat and rubbed her stomach trying to comfort herself and her baby. "Abby" she looked up as she heard her name and smiled at Connor, he looked very relieved and hugged her as she stood, she hugged him tightly back burying her head into his shoulder savouring the contact, she then looked at him and saw that he looked worried "what's wrong" she asked, he looked at her for a minute "nothing" he said, "come on lets go home" he took her hand and after they said their goodbyes they headed for the car, he was silent for the whole journey home and she could tell that he wanted to say something, they went up the stairs together and Abby decided to try again, she caught hold of his hand and pulled him back towards her "hey" she said firmly "what's wrong Connor, tell me" she gazed at him desperately and was relieved when he guided her to the couch and sat her down gently lowering himself down next to her, he gripped her hands tightly and gazed at her, she gave him time to decide how to say what was on his mind, she remembered how she had felt when trying to tell him about her pregnancy.

"Abby I am thinking of going on the expedition" he said in a rush, Abby stared at him, he looked worried still and there was something else in his eyes that he could not identify "why" she exclaimed "why would you even think about going back to that place with all those creatures, Connor we were lucky to survive twice, how do you know that you will make it back" she gazed at him desperately "please Connor" she begged "what if it closes again, you will be stuck there and you will miss the birth of you child, they will miss you, grow up not knowing their daddy" there was pain in his eyes "I know Abby but I have been thinking long and hard about this, but think about it, kids are going to be expensive and with the money from this trip we can buy them what ever they want" Abby looked at him "Connor, we don't need money, we can raise this child without money, if you get stuck on the other side I can buy the child a lot of things but I cant buy them a new daddy"

Connor gazed at her "Abby, Philip said that if we don't stop the anomalies the world is going to end, and soon, the anomalies will destroy this world, our child's world" she gazed at him in exasperation "Connor Philip wants you to go through the anomaly of course he said that the anomalies destroy everything, that is what made you change your mind" Connor looked at her "but what if I know that there is a chance that the anomalies destroy everything, what if I have been looking into it and I know that it could happen, I want to stop this Abby, so that our child can live in a world without fear of the world ending" she looked at him before leaning forward and pressing herself into his chest "but I cant loose you" she whispered, she felt him tighten his grip around her, pulling her tighter against him "you wont" he said "I wont let us get separated ever I promise Abby" she sighed and hugged him, they stayed like that for the rest of the evening, wrapped in each other's embrace.

XOXOXOXO

Weeks past and the team became tenser and tenser, every time an anomaly opened they would stiffen and pray that it was not the one to the future, you could see them all visibly relax when they heard it was not the one they were looking for, Abby silently begged that one would never open, so she would never have to loose Connor or any of her team mates, they were her family now and she couldn't bare to loose them.

Now five months pregnant, Abby and Connor had to go have the second scan, checking the health of their baby, it was a treatment that took about 20 minutes and the doctors promised them the results within the next couple of weeks, they showed them another sonogram and once again Abby and Connor were struggling to hold back tears of delight at the sight of their baby, they could now definitely see a head with a nose and little legs curled up and tiny hands, Abby looked at Connor and smiled at the sight of him with tears running down his cheeks, he looked at her and smiled back, before leaning forward to kiss her, he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers lovingly.

Once again they went back to the ARC after the same threat from Jess and once again the whole team gathered round to see the photos, Abby smiled happily surrounded by her friends and family, Connor holding her close and their child growing inside of her, this was a life that she loved, there was no doubting that.

XOXOXOXO

A week later they were all with Jess when the alarm sounded, instantly they launched forward grabbing their kit, Abby felt uncertainty inside of her as she always did, as she sat at the computer, Connor appeared and wrapped his arms briefly around her before kissing her and then hurrying off with the others, she and Jess hacked in and locked the stadium that it was in waiting for the team to arrive, they watched the security cameras for any sign of an incursion until the team had arrived and they began to set up the gear to lock the anomaly, at that moment there was a loud creaking clicking sound and Abby cried out in horror as a future predator launched itself out of the anomaly towards the team, they instantly ducked and then fired at it, it avoided the shots and leapt up into the stands.

Abby and Jess frantically searched the camera's shouting out warnings whenever they could about the creature's location, eventually they all spotted it and fired non stop at it until eventually it collapsed stunned, Matt checked how the team was, both Jess and Abby were relieved to find that they were all alright "so if that came through the anomaly" Connor said sounding worried "that must mean…" "it is an anomaly to the future" Matt finished "bugger" said Becker sounding pissed, Abby felt her eyes widen in fright, she watched as Matt took a cautious step through the anomaly and then came hurrying back through "yeah" he said sounding angry "yeah that is the place"

Instantly Abby leapt up and hurried as fast as she could with her pregnant belly to her car and she drove to the stadium and hurried in flashing her ID to the security guards outside, she hurried to where the anomaly was and found the team preparing to go through, she watched them, none of them looked particularly happy about this, at first none of them noticed her and then Matt did, he looked at her, with his eyes full of sorrow 'I'm sorry' he mouthed, she nodded showing that she didn't blame him.

"Connor" she called softly, they all turned and looked at her "Abby" Connor said softly moving towards her "what are you doing here" he caught hold of her and hugged her tightly breathing in her scent from the top of her head "I had to come" Abby said "I cant let you go through Connor, please, I am so worried" Connor looked at her, she was different now that she was pregnant he noticed, more clingy, but that was to be expected, he would panic at the concept of raising a child alone. "hey" he said softly cupping her head in his hands "I love you Abby, I love you and our baby more than life itself, there is no way on earth I am going to let time separate us, but am doing this for you Abby, know that I am fighting this battle for you and baby" she hugged him tightly, feeling him place one hand on her stomach trying to hug his child goodbye, she could see that the rest of the team were ready and waiting to go but she was unwilling to let him go, scared that she would never see him again.

She felt him pull away slightly and watched as he reached around his neck and pulled the leather cord with the gold ring hanging off of it from around his neck, then very slowly he draped it round her neck "look after this for me while I am gone yeah" he said kissing her forehead again "then you will always have another part of me with you, though you should know, I leave my heart with you" she smiled "cheesy but cute" she mumbled and he chuckled, they remained in each other's embrace for another minute before Connor regretfully pulled away "oh Abs if I had a choice know that I wouldn't leave you, I would never leave you" she nodded and kissed him, he kissed her back before stepping away and releasing her hand "I will always love you Abby" he said "wherever I may be in time and space" she smiled tears dribbling down her cheeks "and I you" she whispered.

She watched as he picked up his bag and his EMD gun, then he joined the others, Matt clapped him on the shoulder and they all turned to wave to Abby who waved back tears now running freely down her face, one hand playing with the ring now round her neck. She watched as the love of her life and her friends took one last look around, as Connor took one last look at her and then they took a deep breath and stepped through the anomaly, leaving her almost alone on the other side of time.

**Hope you liked it, I was nearly crying writing that last scene, took ages to try and make it right.**

**SPOILER ALERT: I am planning on making them all come back and then Philip's evil plan can come into play hehe.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, would love to have some more, would make my updates come faster if I did I promise :D**

**Anyway hope you like this**

Chapter 10

Abby stood outside the anomaly waiting, waiting, she waited for over 4 hours for their return, she sat and stared at the anomaly, waiting for Connor and her team to come back through almost crying with frustration that she couldn't go with them and help, she gripped Connor's ring tightly in her hand holding it close to her heart, she felt small flutters in her stomach and looked down at her bump, "I know" she said softly "I am worried too, but don't worry, daddy will come home, he wants to meet you very much" she felt more flutters and looked down, she knew that this was the baby moving in her stomach, she looked around at all the soldiers watching the anomaly in case any more creatures came through.

She heard the sound of someone approaching and then Jess said gently "Abby" she didn't respond she just waited for Connor to come through the anomaly again "Abby" Jess said again touching her on the shoulder "come on, lets get you something to eat" Abby shrugged out of her grip "no, I am not leaving until they come back Jess" "Abby you have too" Jess cried "for your little one, you have to eat so your baby can grow and be strong, Connor wouldn't want you to starve now would he" Abby didn't respond again but she knew Jess was right, she had to eat, to keep their baby strong, so with a sigh she carefully tugged herself to her feet and followed Jess to the parking lot "erm" Jess said "can I have the keys to your car, I hitched a lift with some soldiers so I don't have a car" Abby smiled "I can drive Jess" she said pulling out her keys but Jess cheekily grabbed them and leapt into the drivers seat, Abby shook her head exasperated and carefully lowered herself into the passenger seat "just because I am pregnant it doesn't mean I am unable to do anything" she complained, Jess grinned and they headed to a small café for lunch.

Once they had ordered Abby looked at the young field coordinator sadly, Jess gave her a small smile and then squeezed her hand reassuringly "Connor will be back soon Abby, he wont let anything keep you, him and your baby apart" Abby sighed and nodded "I know, it is just … I feel that I should be there with them, especially with Connor, we have always gone through anomalies together and protected each other and now he has gone through without me and I have no idea if he is ok or not and I feel useless" she paused for breath suddenly realising how fast she was talking, Jess listened to her rant and then squeezed her hand again "don't say that you are useless Abby because you are not, you are doing a very important job right now, growing Connor's child and keeping both of you safe, how do you think Connor would feel if you were there with him now, he would be hell bent on protecting you and would let nothing stop him from doing that, he would allow himself to get killed to protect you, you do know that don't you Abby"

Abby nodded and smiled "as long as you are both safe Abby, Connor will be fine" Jess said with a small grin, again Abby gave a small smile "thanks Jess that was really sweet and rather helpful" Jess' grin widened "really, great I am not that good at comforting talks" "I beg to differ" Abby said and laughed gently, their food arrived and Abby reached for the red sauce and put rather a lot on making Jess raise her eyebrows, Abby frowned "ok weird pregnancy craving number one, lots of red sauce" Jess grinned and once again they laughed and Abby looked down at her stomach where there were more flutters, she smiled and played with his ring gently, Connor's child was moving around inside of her, comforting her in his absence, he really had left a part of himself behind with her.

XOXOXOXO

Connor followed Matt and Becker silently, they moved amongst the cars, watching where they trod uncertainly, Connor was trying to focus but he was struggling, his neck felt bare without the gentle weight of his ring hanging from the leather cord, he was glad he had given it to Abby though, he had given something precious of his to the person he treasured most in the world. It felt strange not having Abby beside him as he moved through the parked cars, he always had her with him when they worked and these last few months had been weird that was for certain, he loved working with her, and missed not having her with him protecting him and he, protecting her.

He looked round remembering the first time they had come here in search of Abby's brother Jack, he hoped it would be quicker and easier than then. "where are we going Connor" Matt muttered swinging his gun round checking that the coast was clear, Connor nodded towards the building that they had found Helen in, they crept around alert for danger, they eventually found the computer, exactly how Connor remembered it, the artefact was lying smashed on the floor still, slowly Connor moved forward, he opened his bag and pulled out a powerful generator and found a place to plug it in. the machine spluttered into life, he attached a device to decrypt passwords and used it to unlock certain files, he hurriedly scanned through the files copying them to his laptop "come on Connor this is taking way to long" Becker muttered "I am going as fast as I can" Connor muttered back.

He opened the next file and then froze "no" he breathed, instantly Matt was at his side "what is it" he asked, "this is the machine Philip asked me to build" Connor said "but things are different", he scrolled down "this has got to be Helen's" he said "because if this machine is turned on it is going to destroy all life on earth" Matt looked at it frowning "do you think Burton knows" he asked, "he might not know that the machine will destroy humanity" Connor said horrified at what he had nearly built, he wouldn't build it no, not when this could happen, matt didn't respond, they finished copying everything and began to head out "ok, nobody tells Burton about this ok, Connor tell him that we didn't open any files, we want to keep this between us" Connor nodded and continued to look at files "there is information about the anomalies here guys, it might actually be helpful"

Becker suddenly put up his hand and they all stopped and listened, there was a creaking clicking sound and a huge shadow appeared on the wall, they all ducked out of sight trying to lower their heart rates as much as possible, the future predator moved past clicking, it swung its ugly head round looking but it obviously didn't sense them, it moved on and with a sigh of relief they crept out of their hiding place, it was storming outside and they decided to wait so Connor continued to read the downloaded files, Matt read them over his shoulder whilst Becker who wasn't the least bit interested kept guard, the storm was just dying down when he opened a file that made his heart stop and his blood run cold.

It was a photo of him and Abby a few weeks before they had been stranded in the Cretaceous period, it was taken outside their apartment, Abby was laughing at something and he was gazing at her, Matt could see the love and devotion in Connor's eyes in the picture, but it wasn't the picture that had shocked them, it was what was written underneath.

"**Connor is the one who can make the machine, the only one who can make it right, should he not be willing to make it, use his weakness. The girl Abby Maitland, he loves her and would do anything for her, use your imagination for the rest, do not fail me, I have put my trust in you. Connor must be the one to build the machine, make sure he does, by ****whatever**** means necessary.**

XOXOXO

Abby had to drive Jess back to the ARC and the field coordinator persuaded her to stay, "you aren't doing yourself any good sitting, refusing to move outside the anomaly Abby" she had said. Now though Abby sat with her wishing she hadn't listened to her "I should be there Jess" she said staring at the live camera footage of the anomaly waiting for her boyfriend and team to return "I should be there Jess, I want to be there when they return" Jess looked at her "Abby, they will come back, Connor wont be happy if you sit there all the time and not take care of yourself and your child now will he"

So Abby had waited until work had ended, it was hard to wait that long but she knew it was probably for the best, then after she had said her goodbyes, she drove to the stadium, the soldiers weren't to pleased to see her but they seemed to realise that nothing would keep her away, she sat and stared at the anomaly, waiting for it to allow her friends who were more like her family now. But nothing happened.

"anything Miss Maitland" she jumped at the sound of a voice, she looked up to see Philip standing next to her "no" she said cautiously, rising so that he did not tower over her, she placed one hand protectively over her pregnant belly "nothing yet" he nodded and gazed at the anomaly for a long while "do you love Connor" he suddenly asked, Abby looked at him with raised eyebrows "of course I do, do you think I would be carrying his child if I didn't" he didn't comment he just returned to gazing at the anomaly "and he loves you" he then added, Abby looked at him warily "well yeah, again I am carrying his child" he turned to look at her "he would do anything to protect you" he said, it now didn't seem to be a question, more of an observation "yeah" Abby said again warily "can you do me a favour Abby" he asked suddenly Abby once again raised her eyebrows "why should I" she asked "you have made it perfectly clear that you don't like me" he ignored that and carried on "you are to make sure that Connor continues on his project should he return and not be willing" "why wouldn't he be" Abby said "he still works on it in his free time now" Burton looked at her "yes but I need more of his time, and you are taking up most of his free time now, I want it done soon"

Abby stepped away "well it is up to him how much time he spends on your project not me" she walked back to her car, she didn't want to be there if Burton was there, she stopped by her little mini and was just pulling out her keys when she heard Burton's voice from behind "how much time he spends on the project is up to how much he loves you now" she was about to whirl round to face him when she felt a pain on the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

She landed hard, rolling sideways to avoid landing on her belly, she ended up on her back, dazed she fought to keep her eyes open. She watched gasping as Burton bent down next to her "he will finish his project Abby, he might discover my secret in the future and decide not to continue with his project, but I need him to complete it, and you are my ticket to making sure he does" Abby watched in horror as he stood up and two of the soldiers came forward, her wrists were being bound tightly in front of her and she tired to fight but she couldn't.

She struggled desperately as she felt herself being lifted up, she could see Burton watching as she was lifted and placed in the boot of his car "thank you Abby" he said coming forward, "for helping me get what I want" she watched as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket with a clear liquid in it, he bent towards her, she let out a scream of fear that was muffled by his hand being clamped over her mouth, "don't scream" he warned but she did, she screamed and screamed, cursing her, he jabbed the needle into her arm and pushed the plunger.

She watched in fright as the clear liquid was pushed into her arm, she continued to struggle but soon, her limbs felt heavy and she could struggle no more, all the while Philip watched her, she felt her eyelids droop and fought to stay away, bit she couldn't, she whimpered as eh was forced to succumb to the drug "Connor" she managed to whisper. Then the world went black.

**Haha cliff hanger :D, thought it would be good to finish there.**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am now going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, every single one of them is much appreciated and hope that there will be loads more soon**

**Anyway hope you like this one**

Chapter 11

"_**Connor is the one who can make the machine, the only one who can make it right, should he not be willing to make it, use his weakness. The girl Abby Maitland, he loves her and would do anything for her, use your imagination for the rest, do not fail me, I have put my trust in you. Connor must be the one to build the machine, make sure he does, by **__**whatever**__** means necessary.**_

_XO_

_Abby struggled desperately as she felt herself being lifted up, she could see Burton watching as she was lifted and placed in the boot of his car "thank you Abby" he said coming forward, "for helping me get what I want" she watched as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket with a clear liquid in it, he bent towards her, she let out a scream of fear that was muffled by his hand being clamped over her mouth, "don't scream" he warned but she did, she screamed and screamed, cursing her, he jabbed the needle into her arm and pushed the plunger._

_She watched in fright as the clear liquid was pushed into her arm, she continued to struggle but soon, her limbs felt heavy and she could struggle no more, all the while Philip watched her, she felt her eyelids droop and fought to stay away, bit she couldn't, she whimpered as she was forced to succumb to the drug "Connor" she managed to whisper. Then the world went black._

XOXOXO

Connor leapt to his feet slamming the laptop closed, he stuffed it into his bag and then moved towards the door "Connor wait" Matt said catching hold of his arm "we need to think this through and plan" "no" Connor shouted "we have no time, Abby is in danger while we are here and our baby, I have to get back to her" Matt looked at Becker who shrugged and then nodded "fine" Matt said "nobody says anything to anyone about this though" they all nodded and then Connor almost threw the door open and took off in the direction of the anomaly, cursing they took off after him, Matt lunged for him throwing him to the ground as a group of _Megopterans _ came flying overhead, Becker landed next to them and they lay there as they waited for the huge insects to pass over "Connor, don't be an idiot" Becker hissed "getting yourself killed is not going to help Abby, if you want to get back to her in one piece and not in a body bag then I suggest you go steady and more carefully"

Connor realised that they were right, so still breathing heavily he got to his feet carefully with them and nodded "ok" he said "sorry guys" they nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, they ran forward jogging round cars whilst trying to make as little noise as possible, slowly they moved forward and rounded the corner, dead in front of them was the anomaly, and they all ran towards it gratefully, but as they approached they knew something was wrong, "no, no, no" Connor cried in horror, for the anomaly was locked "damm it" Matt shouted throwing down his bag, Connor stood staring at it pleadingly "come on open" he almost begged, Matt felt worried, it must have been important if the anomaly had been locked when they knew that they were on the other side , he just hoped that it would be opened again soon.

XOXOXO

Philip smiled as he watched the girl go limp in the boot of his car, she stopped struggling and her eyelids drooped, she forced out a whisper of 'Connor' before she couldn't fight it anymore and let unconsciousness take her , everything had gone to plan, he now had her and with her and the unborn child in danger, Connor would do everything he was told, he took her black box and ear wig and left them with her bag in her car which he had moved out of sight so Connor would not see it, he placed an envelope on the bonnet under the wipers for when he did find it, he then turned to the two soldiers who had helped him and gave them two envelopes full of money for their trouble and to make sure they kept silent, then they went back to the anomaly, "you can unlock it now" he said and the soldiers went and did as he said, he had had it locked so that Connor wouldn't come bursting out whilst he was in the process of taking his girlfriend, the anomaly sprang back open glowing brightly, with its ripped shards of time spinning round it, a few seconds later it pulsed and three people tumbled through, instantly he feigned concern.

"are you alright" he asked moving towards Connor as the anomaly was locked again, Connor ignored him, he scrambled to his feet "where is Abby" he asked urgently, Burton stopped himself from rolling his eyes, of course the first thing he asked would be where was the girl "I don't know" he said "she left about 10 minutes ago" Connor moved towards the door but Philip caught hold of his arm "did you get what I wanted" he asked quietly, Connor almost glared at him which did surprise him, "it is on the laptop" he said quietly, then he pulled himself free and took off towards the car park, Matt and Becker pulled themselves up too and moved after him, not looking at Burton, he watched them go and then grabbed the laptop and moved off to his car, he watched the three of them speed out of the car park not knowing that they had left what they searched for behind, with him.

XOXOXO

Abby's head hurt bad, it throbbed, all she could hear was blood pounding in her ears, she whimpered and then struggled to open her eyes, it took her a few minutes but eventually still exhausted she managed too, she blinked dazed and looked around her prison assessing her bad situation. She was lying in the corner of a bare room on a thin lumpy mattress so uncomfortable that she guessed that the floor might be a bed of feathers compared to this. The room was small and dark, the only source of light being a dim light bulb, the air was thick and moist and stank of rot, her wrists were still bound in front of her so tight it felt like the ropes were biting into her flesh cutting off the blood supply, she wiggled them hopefully trying to work her way free of them whilst at the same time struggling to remain calm, she was frightened, frightened that if she panicked she would be in too much stress and her body would be under too much pressure and she would loose their baby, she took long steadying breaths, trying to relax but the thoughts that whizzed around her head were making it hard for her to focus let alone stay calm.

Where was she? Would she be found? Was Connor ok? Had he made it home? Questions like that rushed round her head until dizzy and exhausted she lay her head back down and dozed for a while, dreaming at first of being home cuddled up with Connor happy, falling in love with him all over again, then the dream changed.

_She was watching Connor, who was standing facing the window rocking slowly from side to side humming gently gazing at something he cradled something small in his arms, Abby moved towards him and peered over his shoulder, nestled in his arms was a tiny newborn baby, eyes closed small fists clenched loosely as they slept, Abby leaned against Connor, he turned to look at her "she is beautiful Abby" he whispered and he gently handed their daughter to her, before wrapping his arms around them both, holding his two girls close "I love you so much" he whispered into her hair "both of you" Abby smiled resting her head over his heart listening to it thud rhythmically whilst gazing at their baby girl, she stirred and opened her eyes revealing big blue orbs, Abby felt moisture on her shoulder and looked up to see Connor crying "tuh" she said "trust you to be the one to cry" she turned her head to hide the fact that her own eyes were welling up, "I am just so happy Abby, you make me the happiest man on the planet" she giggled and closed her eyes briefly savouring the moment. They stood there, now a family of three. Together._

Abby woke up and to her surprise she felt much calmer, her eyes were wet but she felt happy, her baby had helped her calm down, so that she could protect them both, she placed one hand over her belly murmuring "I wont let anything happen to you little one, I will protect you until daddy finds us and rescues us, I promise we are going to be ok", calmer now she rested her head back on the mattress and sighed, for now she could stay positive but as time went by she knew it would become more and more difficult.

XOXOXO

She awoke when she heard movement near by, instantly, she was defensive, she froze when whoever it was knelt down next to her, she cracked her eyes open a fraction and then reeled away when she saw that it was Burton, she scrambled backwards gasping, he caught hold of her bound wrists yanking her back "let me go" she hissed fighting, he ignored her and carried on with what he was going, he caught hold of a lock of her hair and cut it off, placing it in a bag, he then caught hold of her hand turned it so that it was palm up and pulled a knife across her palm, Abby gasped in pain as she watched crimson blood force its way out, Burton pressed a rag to it and then stepped away also placing the rag in the bag, then he looked at her, Abby clenched her bleeding fist around the bottom of her shirt to stop the blood, then she watched him too "why am I here" she asked, Burton smiled "oh you already know Abby, you are here to make sure Connor does as he is told" Abby looked at him frantically, "because he isn't spending enough time on your precious project you decide to knock me to the ground, tie me up and drug me" she shook her head "what it is so important about this project of yours" he smiled "that is not something you need to know Abby so don't ask" he watched her for a minute whilst she glared at him.

"I have to admit Abby" he said "I am surprised that you and Connor are together, you just don't seem to be the type I thought Connor would like, you are strong, dangerous and you like to be in control, not the type of person I saw Connor going for, and well to be quite honest I am surprised you went for him, I mean he is just a low rate, geeky, socially awkward nerd" he smiled at her as he leaned towards her "why go for something like him I am pretty sure you could have had much better" Abby glared at him "don't speak about Connor like that" she spat out "he is the kindest sweetest man I have over met, I feel lucky to be with him" he smirked "but he is no Stephan Hart now is he" Abby spat in his face anger boiling over her "your right" she whispered "he is no Stephan, he is 100 times better" Burton wiped his face calmly and then stood up "you might as well get comfy Abby, you are going to be here for a while probably"

Abby looked around "where is here" she asked, Burton grinned as he turned around to look at her once more "where the future will start, and everything will change" he said with a smile, then he left and Abby heard him lock the door behind him, she looked around again and noticed that there was a camera in one corner, she glared at it for a while before turning her back to it and burying her head into her knees and crying 'come on Connor' she thought desperately 'you have to find us, please find us soon'

XOXOXO

Connor sent the car skidding round the corner and he ignored the horns blaring as he headed home, suddenly through the cars phone system came Jess' excited voice "your back that's great, did it go ok" Connor ignored the questions "Jess this is important, do you know where Abby is" "aw cute" he heard her say "um no she was outside the anomaly until lunchtime when I took her to get some lunch , then I made her stay with me until the end of work, she said she was going home because she was tired" "thanks Jess" he shouted and put his foot down on the pedal harder, he could hear Jess talking to Matt and Becker asking what was wrong "we will tell you later Jess" Matt shouted "we promise but this is urgent we need to find Abby"

Connor skidded to a stop outside their apartment and bolted forward forcing his key into the lock and hurrying up the stairs "Abby" he shouted as he took them three at a time, he skidded to a stop in their living room, it was exactly how they had left it the morning, complete with the _Coelurosauravus _lizard flying around chirping happily at the sight of him "hey Rex" he muttered before rushing to their bedroom, he paused outside the door with one hand resting on the handle, maybe he was over reacting, maybe Abby was fine and that the picture and the message had not been sent to anyone, maybe he would open this door and see the love of his life curled up in their bed with one hand over their baby fast asleep, and he would be able to crawl in with her and wrap her in his arms and stay that way until light came again.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. It felt like a hole was punched right through him, as he stared at the empty bed, sheets a mess as they had left them that morning, Abby wasn't there, he had no idea where she was, he heard panting and looked round to see Matt and Becker run up the stairs "god those stairs are deadly" Becker groaned "now I know why you are so fit, how does Abby manage them" he stopped when he saw the empty bed and the tears beginning to trickle down Connor's cheeks, he didn't know what to say now, Matt looked around the room before touching Connor's shoulder "lets go to the ARC" he said quietly, "we will pick up Jess and have a secret meeting with Lester and explain what has happened ok" Connor nodded wiping his eyes "we will get her back Connor, both of them don't worry, we wont stop looking until we find her and your baby" again Connor nodded tears still pouring down his cheeks "I swear to god" he whispered angrily "if she has been hurt I am going to kill the SOB who took her, I will hunt him to the end of time if I have too" Matt looked at him "if you build that machine" he said gently "that wont be very long" Connor looked at him "I will do what ever it takes to get her back" he said and they could hear the venom in his voice "I love her more than anything, I have been planning to ask her to marry me, I just don't know when, I wish I had done it already though" his voice broke "at least then she would know how much I loved her"

"Hey" Matt said catching hold of his shoulder "she knew Connor, believe me she knew, I could see your love for her so believe me she could too, do you really think she didn't know, anyone could see it. And she loved you more than anything Connor, you just have to stay calm, when the demands for her are made, you have to play along, act like you don't already know what they want, yeah, we all love Abby, Connor, she is part of this family and we protect our own, so no one will give up on her ok" Connor nodded silently and Matt guided him down the stairs, Connor pulled away though before they left "Abby will kill me if I don't take care of Rex" he muttered and Matt gave him a small smile as he placed some vegetables on a plate and called the lizard who fluttered down to land on the table, he chirped and then looked around, looking for Abby, wiping his eyes again Connor bent to his level "hey mate" he said "I'm gonna find her ok, I promise, I will be back in the morning to give you your breakfast ok, don't worry everything is going to be ok, I promise" he tickled the lizard under his chin and then left clambering into the back of their jeep staring out the window, he heard Becker calling Jess telling her that they were heading to pick her up and then Becker calling Lester saying that it was important and that it couldn't wait till morning and that he had to meet them at the ARC for a secret meeting.

But Connor wasn't really listening, as he stared out at the dark streets, everywhere he looked he saw Abby, they stopped next to a park and he saw Abby, bending next to a child smiling happily, blinking he looked away now in too much pain, angry that he had gone on the trip and had not listened to her, now because he hadn't she was missing. He vowed that he would find her and protect her from now on, maybe he was right, he could protect her and their baby from the monsters but could he protect them from himself?

**Hope you liked it and that it is ok, would love to know what you think, this is quite a different story to my others, but I love writing it, why don't you check them out, see if you like any of my other stories, they are about Bones, NCIS and Castle, I am a bit of a crime writer more than sappy romance but I love Primeval and had to write a story about what I wish would happen.**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am now going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, wow loads of reviews, was standing in the middle of the shops waiting for my friend to finish trying on clothes (which takes forever) decided to check cus I was bored and was like whoa, love it, as promised am trying to update as fast as I can, but I am visiting family in Ireland and having lots of birthdays at the moment (including mine :D) so I haven't the time to update, also my other books are getting a bit neglected am I am trying to update them as well.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 12

James Lester stood in his living room tapping his foot in annoyance, he had had a long day and had wanted to relax, this was very stressful job, especially when you men were diving through time on what he considered a fools mission, he agreed with Matt really, he thought they should let anomalies run their course, interfering with nature usually lead to a catastrophe in his opinion. He was just settling down when his phone had rung and groaning knowing that it must be important as very few people had that number he answered it

"**James Lester and this had better be important because the snooker is about to start"**

"_James, it's Matt, this is important believe me"_

"**Ah Matt, how was the future" **Lester asked as it he was asking about his holiday

"_Buggy" _Matt said _"Listen James, we have an emergency"_

Groaning Lester stood up **"did Connor bring back another souvenir"**

"_no listen I don't want to tell you over the phone, so will you meet us at the ARC as soon as it is humanly possible"_

Lester sighed **"fine I will be there, you know once I arrived at home I would prefer to remain there"**

Matt didn't comment he just said _"see you soon then" _and hung up, Lester groaned as he once again dressed of work and left his apartment driving his fancy new Jag car, he really did hope this was important.

XOXOXO

Connor and the team arrived before Lester, they marched into his office without talking to anyone, Jess followed obviously confused "don't we need Abby here" she asked "she is still part of this team" then she saw Matt's sorrow look and Becker gently shaking his head hinting to her not to go there, then she saw Connor's face, so full of pain it made him look years older, he looked so tired and worn it hurt her to see him like that, she looked at them all "where is Abby" she asked now worried "what aren't you telling me"

"I think that is something we would all like to know" Lester said dryly as he came into his office "what is going on, where is Abby" he looked at Connor, expecting an answer from him, after all, the girl was carrying his child, surely he would know, then he saw his face full of pain and he turned to Matt "well" he said impatiently "what is going on, where is Abby" Matt looked at him long and hard before saying heavily "we don't know" he said, Lester groaned, he didn't like where this was going "what do you mean by that" he asked hoping he had misunderstood what he had said, Matt grabbed a small laptop and opened it showing him the picture and the message that they had removed from the computer they had given to Burton and transferred it to this one, as he saw the picture and read the message, Lester's face became stonier and stonier "we don't know where she is or who took her, we got back and she was gone, she could be anywhere right now" Matt hesitated looking at Connor, then he showed Lester a copy of the plans they had found, showing the true use of the machine that Connor, innocent oblivious Connor had been building, Lester stared "so this is Helen's" he said, they all nodded "and now Burton is building this machine" they nodded again "so the two must have known each other" again they nodded, groaning Lester sat in his chair "you know I have always hated entrepreneurs, they are never what they appear to be"

Matt didn't say anything, Lester sighed again "and now Abby is missing, did Burton take her" it was Becker that spoke up "we don't know, we don't know anything except that she went missing right after we found that message", Lester frowned "well there isn't much we can do to find her so we will all just try and act normally, as if we don't suspect Burton, see how he reacts" Connor's head whipped up "so you want us to do nothing" he said quietly "we should be out there looking for her not just pretending nothing has happened" Lester sighed, he had been expecting this, he remembered when Abby had been taken by the Mer creatures, how distraught Connor had been and how unstoppable his quest to find her had been "Connor we have no idea where she is or if Burton did take her, we need to wait, whoever took her will call with a ransom demand, for all we know Burton might not have known Helen, it is just a huge coincidence" the team all gave him looks of disbelief, he knew they didn't believe that anymore than he did "Connor I know you are worried but stay calm, we will find her, we have some of the best technology in the country here, made by you so you know how to work every little part" Connor looked at him pain still written across his face "but she is pregnant" he whispered "she is having my baby, it is not safe for her to be stressed and mistreated now, she might loose the baby, and I know that if she looses that baby" he stopped and looked at them all "I loose her, we all loose her, do you ever think she will get over loosing the baby she has been growing and caring for, for five months"

Matt moved forward "hey" he said firmly "she isn't going to loose the baby, she is strong, your baby is strong, we will find her before it is too late Connor I promise you" Connor gave him a small smile "thanks" he whispered, then he turned and left the office, the whole team watched him leave, there was a small sniff and they turned to see that Jess had rather red eyes "Abby is really missing" she whispered, Becker nodded gently, she let out a sob and awkwardly he put one arm around her, she leaned against him crying, Matt watched his team in pain, hating whoever had started this, he would find them, and like Connor, if Abby had been hurt in any way, he was going to hunt down and kill whoever had done it, even if it took him to the end of time, his time.

XOXOXO

Connor woke up the next morning lying on the break room couch, yet again, the memories of yesterday came flooding back and all he wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep, to wake up again and find that it had all been just a terrible dream, that Abby was lying, safe in his arms, he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, no this was real, he was still on a sofa with a aching back and a hole in his heart. He pulled himself up and turned on the kettle, remembering the last time he had woken up on this couch Abby had told him she was pregnant and his whole world had changed for a wonderful life he had never dreamed he would get, until now, when it had turned into a nightmare.

He looked up when he heard movement and saw Matt standing in the doorway "hey" he said softly moving into the room "how you feeling" Connor gave him a look, "how do you think I am feeling Matt, I have a job which shouldn't exist, I dive through time, I might have to build a machine that will destroy life on earth, oh and did I mention that the love of my life who also happens to be pregnant with our child, is missing, probably kidnapped and locked up, scared and alone" he looked at his team leader "great Matt, I feel great, never better" Matt looked at him calmly his face never changing throughout his rant, Connor felt bad "look Matt, I am sorry" he was cut off "Connor it is ok, I understand how you must be feeling and cant imagine your pain, but we all care for Abby, and we are all going to fight for her, I promise, no one will ever give up on her ok" Connor nodded gratefully. At that moment Burton walked in, Matt saw Connor tense and nudged him, but he was struggling not to let his anger show, he had a strong feeling that Burton was behind Abby's disappearance but he knew he couldn't just leap into that conclusion when they had very little proof "morning everyone" Burton said as Becker and Jess entered, he looked around "and where is Abby, pregnancy to much for her" Connor clenched his fists "she is missing" he managed, Burton's face instantly went concerned, if he was lying he was a very good actor, they all thought "oh no, that is terrible, oh poor Abby, is there anything I can do, don't hesitate if there is, you know that Connor, don't hesitate, all I would ask in return is that you keep up your good work on my project"

Connor eyed him uncertainly, he saw Matt give him a pointed look "I will see what I can do" he said quietly and Burton nodded approvingly, "excellent" he said "let me know if you have a breakthrough Connor or you hear about Abby" and then he turned and left the building, the team all looked at one another "do you think he knows" Jess asked, Becker shrugged "he might, he is a very good actor though if he does" "he is a good actor, I read it in his file" Jess said, Matt bit back a smile, she must have gone through everyone's files when she got this job, Connor began to walk, he walked to the menagerie and stared through at all the animals moving about. It was Becker who joined him gazing through the window, and Connor was grateful, grateful for just his strong and silent presence, it was comforting.

Just then there was yelling and they both whirled round and ran towards the sound as there was a yell of "Connor" from Jess, they skidded into the control room to find her staring at a plasma where a message was flashing.

"_her car is in the place where you left her, you will find what you need there, if you want her to live, do exactly as instructed, do not follow the instructions precisely and the unborn child dies first, then her, you are being watched, you will be contacted again tomorrow_

_The clock is ticking"_

**Haha I know it was a mean place to end it and that it is short but busy at the moment so don't have the time to write long chapters unfortunately, just so you know, if there is a long absence between my next posts it is because I am visiting my family in Ireland for a week and I am not taking my laptop.**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoop thanks for all the reviews, loving them all, SPOILER ALERT: as you all seem fixated on one little detail in that whole chapter I just want to say that at the moment I am not planning on making Burton kill the baby, I am not that disgusting ****, I am glad that you are all enjoying this story so much, I love writing it for you and appreciate hearing what you think, thanks again**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 13

_Just then there was yelling and they both whirled round and ran towards the sound as there was a yell of "Connor" from Jess, they skidded into the control room to find her staring at a plasma where a message was flashing._

"_her car is in the place where you left her, you will find what you need there, if you want her to live, do exactly as instructed, do not follow the instructions precisely and the unborn child dies first, then her, you are being watched, you will be contacted again tomorrow_

_The clock is ticking"_

Connor staggered backwards gasping "no" he gasped, then he turned and staggered towards the door, Matt and Becker instantly leapt after him, Matt climbed into the drivers seat whilst Becker urged Connor into the back once again, Connor was white faced and seemed to be in shock, "Abby" he kept mumbling "no no Abby no", Matt drove at a terrific speed, ignoring horns that blared as he skidded round cars, they arrived at the stadium in record time and skidded into the car park "there" Becker shouted and they saw Abby's car parked behind a pillar so that in the rush that they had been they hadn't noticed it. And under the windscreen wipers was a brown envelope.

Matt stopped as Connor threw the door open he half fell out half jumped out of the car, instantly he ran forward and grabbed the envelope, and opened it hurriedly yanking out the paper inside, he was looking it over when Matt and Becker joined him, it was the plans they had brought back with a note attached _"build this machine, it must be working and in use before you get them back, if it does not work correctly you will never see your girl again or meet your child, remember you are being watched, there is proof that we have her in the envelope, you will receive more proof of life when we have seen progress with your work, do not fail us, we are not afraid to hurt her if you need persuading"_

Trembling Connor tipped the envelope and a small clear bag fell out, Connor groaned in horror as he saw the rag stained in blood and the lock of white blond hair in the bag, a photo fell out onto the floor and Matt picked it up and looked at it, his face hardened at the sight of it "what" Connor said desperately "what's wrong is she ok" he tried to take the photo from Matt but the team leader pulled it away from him "Connor you don't need to see her like this", Connor panicking now took a step forward "see her like what Matt, don't hide it I need to see her", he yanked the picture out of his hand and looked at it, his breath caught in his throat as he saw it and he could barely hold back a sob of horror.

The photo showed Abby, lying on a filthy stained mattress, covered in grime, with her wrists bound tightly in front of her, she was curled away as though trying to protect their child, her hair was matted and dirty and there was blood on her forehead, her hands were over her stomach and knees brought up protectively, she was staring at the camera with wide eyes that rooted Connor to the spot touching his very core, the beautiful silver blue eyes that he loved were wide and full of pain, and there was also fear, fear and desperation, she looked scared and hurt but she was pleading, pleading him to come get her and their baby out of this danger. She was cowering away from whoever was behind the camera as though afraid they might hurt her which shocked him, she was usually so strong and fearless and now she was terrified. Her skin was bruised and pale; she looked so cold and even frailer than usual, stick thin.

Connor stared at the picture, trembling in horror, he heard Becker approach and look over his shoulder, and then swear in anger, but he wasn't focused on anything else now, "come on" Matt said gently tugging the picture out of his hands and guiding him to the car once again, he called for someone to tow the car back to the ARC where it could be examined for any evidence of who took her. Once again they drove back to the ARC in silence, Connor couldn't get the image of Abby out of his head, he felt tears trickling down his cheeks and whipped them angrily away. He was going to get her back, no matter what the costs.

XOXOXO

When they arrived Connor leapt straight out and marched into the ARC, Matt and Becker followed holding the little bag and the photo, they went straight to Lester's office, and slammed both items down onto his desk "we need to do something now" Matt said, Lester slowly spun his chair round and looked at the little bag with the blood and hair in it "have these been positively identified as hers" he asked, "no need" Matt said pushing the photo forward, Lester picked it up looking at it, his eyes went hard too for a second before he sighed putting it down "have we any proof for your theory that Burton took her" he asked, Matt shifted "well there was a note and some plans of a machine the note said that Connor had to build the machine and have it working or she dies, the plans are the ones we brought back from the future along with the other information that we took, Connor gave it to Burton" Lester nodded "and where is Connor now" Matt shrugged "if I had to guess I would say in his lab trying to build that machine" Lester raised his eyebrows "and you are going to let him build a machine that will destroy the earth" Matt shrugged again "there is no way we can stop him, he will do anything to get Abby back, and so will we, if he needs help, we will give it to him, once we have Abby back we can worry about stopping it"

"cant you just build it so it doesn't work" Lester asked, Matt shook his head "they said they will kill Abby and her child if Connor tries to do that" Lester huffed leaning back in his chair "I really do regret not keeping my original post now, I thought something like this might be a nice change but now I am beginning to regret that, it is bad enough with you lot diving through time, now we have a crazy entrepreneur out loose with one of our people who happens to be knocked up being held hostage and will be killed unless we build a machine to destroy the earth" he groaned "look I know you want to get Abby back but is it worth it, if she is going to die anyway when that machine gets turned on, 2 lives for millions, think about it, I do like Abby and she will be missed but is she worth it"

Matt looked at him long and hard "yes" he said simply and then walked out of the room

Lester looked at Becker who shrugged "she is an amazing girl, truly wonderful, I don't know, but I will help Connor if need be2 he turned to leave before pausing "oh I wouldn't repeat what you just said to Connor, if you want to live" Lester shook his head as the soldier left and sighed why had he wanted a more exciting career, what was it they said. Obliviousness is bliss. He now understood what that meant.

XOXOXO

Matt walked down the hall to Connor's lab, thinking hard, he loved Abby as though she was his sister but was Lester right, was it right that they risk the world for her and her child, surely she would die anyway if it was built, he knew better than anyone what would happen if Connor built that machine, he had always known that Connor would never harm anybody willingly and he had always wondered what would make him build it, now he knew he understood, and he pitied Connor, he knew that if he was in Connor's shoes he knew he would be doing exactly the same.

He arrived at Connor's lab and looked through the window, the young scientist was moving about his lab frantically, checking that he had what he needed, the plans they had been given were spread out on the table and he was studying them, Matt heard Becker approach and they both looked through the window for anther minute, before they both entered, Connor barely glanced at them when they entered, all of his concentration was on the plans "Connor" Matt said softly but he got no response "hey" he said and Connor looked up at him, Matt watched him before saying softly "what do you want us to do", Connor gave them a weak scared smile and set them to work, which they did in silence until the door opened and Lester came in, he raised his eyebrows at the sight of them all building a death machine and then he sighed "look Connor I know you are upset and you want to do everything you can to try and get Abby back but I think you should stop and think about what you are doing" Connor threw down his soldering iron and Matt winced guessing they were in for a bit of an earful, he carefully set down his own iron as did Becker and they both moved to a position where they could restrain Connor if need be.

Connor looked at his boss, hurt in his eyes "what do you mean think about what I am doing, I am trying to get the love of my life and our child back to safety, I don't think I need to think about that" Lester looked at him patiently "Connor I know how you feel but…" "no you don't" Connor shouted tears in his eyes "you don't know how it feels, your family is safe at home aren't they, well mine is locked in a cell, cold and alone, depending on me to come and rescue them and I am not going to let them down" Lester looked a bit surprised at the strength of Connor's voice and his anger but he cautiously continued "Connor, I like Abby, she is a lovely girl and if there was another way I would say yes do it to find her but how on earth I am supposed to explain to the minister that we are building a machine that could destroy the world just to get back a pregnant girl" "I don't care" Connor shouted "that is part of your job, my job now is to protect my family and that is exactly what I am going to do"

"Connor" Lester shouted and Matt glanced at Becker uneasily, now things were getting heated, they could see people looking curiously into the lab to see what the huge commotion was "you are going to build a machine that will kill everyone, even Abby, she is going to die whatever happens but does everyone else in the world have to die to"

"I don't care if she is going to die whatever happens" Connor shouted tears running down his cheeks "at least if I do this I get to say goodbye and tell her how much I love her"

There was a silence so tense you could cut it with a knife, then Matt interjected hoping to keep peace "look Lester, let Connor build the machine, we will do as we are told but as soon as we have Abby safe we will destroy it, if Connor can without it being detected, he could build like a trap door into the system, a shortcut to self destruct, right Connor", Connor opened his mouth to say he didn't want to risk it but Matt hurriedly stepped on his toe so after glaring at him, Connor nodded. Lester stood obviously trying to decide what to do and then with a heavy sigh nodded "do what you must" he said heavily "but that machine had better not kill us all otherwise I am going to bloody kill you all", he looked at them all and then left with a tiny smile on his face at his little joke. The rest of the team watched him go and then got back to work, working to save Abby's life.

**Haha I know it was a mean place to end it and that it is short but busy at the moment so don't have the time to write long chapters unfortunately, just so you know, if there is a long absence between my next posts it is because I am visiting my family in Ireland for a week and I am not taking my laptop.**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**I am still a bit stumped for the perfect NAME, I like all the suggestions but I want something really unusual really, to make the child seem unique in the way that they are. So if anyone has any late suggestions feel free to let me know, would really appreciate them**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo thanks for all the reviews, all much appreciated, sorry for the delay have been in Ireland with family, had an amazing time but got run ragged by 5 kids so I am knackered **

**Well hope this chapter is ok, keep reviewing please.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 14

Abby lay on the mattress tears trickling down her cheeks, they had beat her and had gotten a photo for proof of life, she had hated being photographed in the state she was in, knowing that it would hurt Connor, Burton had smiled as he had taken it, a mean leering smile of power and triumph. She hated being in this situation, weak and unable to defend herself, she would usually risk all to get out of a situation like this but now she wanted nothing more than to protect her child from harm, one of the few parts of Connor she had left to remember him by in this little hell, their child and his ring, his precious ring that he had given her to protect whilst he was away, she gripped it tightly slightly comforted by the cold hard feel of it clenched in her fist.

She was struggling to stay calm now, to not panic, but it was hard, she had no idea if it was night or day, where she was or what Burton would be forcing Connor to do in order for her safe return, she didn't know, but she had a feeling it wouldn't end well, knowing Burton it was something very dangerous. Her head still hurt, it was a constant pounding in her skull that made her feel sick. He wrists were still bound in front of her, and they hurt, she could barely feel her hands and they were sore from the ropes rubbing against her wrists. She was also hungry, so so hungry and very thirsty, she knew that she needed food and water so that she could stay strong so her body could support her baby and her baby needed food to grow.

She heard the sound of approaching feet and awkwardly sat up not willing to show her pain to whoever it was, she turned her body so that her baby was protected as best she could and waited, the door was unlocked and Burton entered, he smiled at her as he entered and then he closed the door behind him, Abby eyed it uncertainly, she had been hoping that maybe she would be able to barrel past Burton next time he came in, but she was too weak to run, to exhausted to try anything. Burton watched her for a minute before moving forward "how are you doing Abby" he asked, Abby glared at him not speaking, he smirked at her, "come now Abby, the silent treatment is going to get you nothing, speak what is on your mind I can tell there is a lot" Abby continued to glare at him, then she spat out "what are you making Connor do, why would he not want to do it, why is it so important to you that you would take me and keep me like this" he looked at her before pulling out a knife and bending towards her, Abby gasped in fright pulling away but once again he pulled her back and held the knife above her bound wrists "don't try to run Abby" he said "you will be brought down and hurt if you try, there are two men stationed outside of this room day and night, and I have the whole place surrounded too, you wouldn't make it far at all" Abby stared at him and then looked down as he drew the knife across the ropes cutting them, freeing her wrists.

Instantly she pulled away from him, wincing in pain as she rubbed her wrists trying to get the blood in them moving again, she looked at them, there were bright angry red marks from the ropes and they still hurt bad, she looked at him "better" he asked, Abby felt her stomach rumble, he obviously heard it because he smirked again "maybe if Connor has made progress with what I have asked him to do I shall see if I can get you something yeah" Abby gulped, she was hungry, she didn't want Connor to do something he would regret afterwards over her, but now she knew she needed food and water, so in a way she desperately hoped he had made progress.

Phillip smiled "shall we see if he has" he asked and picked up a small laptop that Abby hadn't noticed before, Abby watched as he opened it and then pressed a few buttons before smiling and he turned the laptop round to show Abby what was on the screen.

It was from the security camera's on Connor's lab and Abby could see that it was live, it showed Connor bending over some plans on his desk staring at them in concentration, then he straightened up and ran his hand through his hair visibly sighing, Abby stared at him, joy filling her first at the sight of him, to see that he was ok, but then as she looked closer she was shocked and then horrified at the sight of him. He looked exhausted and tired, he looked years older as if what felt like years to her stuck in this cell had actually passed, he was unshaven and looked like he hadn't washed in a while either. He had a vacant dazed look on his face, as though he was permanently stunned by what he was doing, but there was also fear and determination in his eyes. As she watched the door to the lab opened and Matt and Becker came in carrying some parts which they set on the table, they looked just as tired as Connor, and they seemed quite pissed for some reason. Abby gazed at them all, happy to know that they were ok, but now there was another aching feeling in her chest and it wasn't because she was hungry, it was because she missed her family and wanted to go home to them so bad.

She looked up at Burton and he smiled "well I suppose he is trying very hard and I do need you alive so I will have someone bring you something to eat my lovely, I will be back tomorrow, if Connor has made some progress so maybe we can arrange for him to see you and your little one so he knows that you are ok" he closed the laptop and Abby felt fresh pain as he closed the only link she had to her original life and took it away again "oh I would get some sleep if I were you Abby" he said with a wicked grin "you look like hell" she glared at him "what is that he is building" she asked angry he turned back to her " a friend of mine that I think you might know, Helen Cutter, she told me that this machine will save the world, create free energy for everyone, but there is a risk, a risk that it might do the complete opposite and destroy everything, of course when I saw that in the plans I knew Connor would never risk it, especially with you being pregnant, he wouldn't destroy his child's world, so I realised he might need persuading" Abby stared at him and then hauled herself her feet with difficulty, she lurched towards him, but two guards appeared and grabbed hold of her arms yanking her back "no" she shouted "it is going to destroy the earth, you don't understand, Helen Cutter doesn't want to save humanity, she wants to destroy it so that other animals can live without interference, you build that machine and you will be destroying all life" he smirked "come now Abby, I have looked at the plans, there is only a risk" "oh you don't know Helen like I did" Abby said struggling " she will have designed it so you wont know until it is too late believe me" he shook his head "I don't believe you Abby, I am sorry" he looked at his watch "well I am a very busy man so I am afraid I have to go, see you later Abby"

And with that he left, the guards threw Abby back onto the mattress and left locking it behind them, Abby wept her tears trickling down her cheeks thick and fast, she felt so guilty, Connor was building a machine meant to kill humanity to save her and their baby, everyone was going to die because of her, she didn't want that, Connor would die, everyone she cared about would die, because of her, she let out a sob 'oh Connor' she thought 'don't do it, I am not worth it' she thought of the image she had seem of him working hard for her, he was working so hard that he was going to die of exhaustion, she hoped that Matt and Becker would help him stay strong, especially if something did happen to her, she hoped that he would move on and find someone else to love the way he had her, to father their children and to love then and spoil them the way she imagined him spoiling their baby, she loved him so much and all she wanted was for him to be happy now.

She heard the door being opened and looked up and a stone faced guard entered and placed a cup and a plate of food down on the floor before retreating and locking the door again, Abby hauled herself weakly over to them and tugged them back to her corner of the room, it was a small cup of water which she set to one side to save for later and a plate with a lump of cheese and a slice of bread on, she ate them hungrily unable to save any because of how hungry she was. Once she was done she sighed and took a sip of water feeling it soothe her parched throat, then with another sigh she placed one hand on her stomach and then lay her head down, exhausted but feeling slightly better now she had some food inside of her she closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she drifted off into a light sleep cradling her unborn child.

XOXOXO

Connor was exhausted, he hadn't stopped working since he had gotten the instructions, he had to keep working, he wouldn't stop until he had Abby safe and alive in his arms. He frowned at the plans and then sighed running his hands through his long shaggy hair, he looked up as Matt and Becker came in with the stuff he had asked them to collect and they laid it on the table and he gratefully moved towards it, he was just reaching for a part when he was stopped by Matt, he looked at him furiously "that is enough Connor" he said "you have done enough for tonight, it is time to go home and sleep" Connor shook his head angrily "no I am not going home till Abby is with me and we can go home, because without her it isn't home, it is just a house, I am staying here" Matt looked at him long and hard before shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up, Becker followed in suit "we will stay too" Matt said "we will get Abby back as the team we have always been" Connor looked at them gratefully "I cant thank you enough guys for all you have done for me and Abby since we returned from the Cretaceous, especially since we found out about Abby being pregnant and all" they both smiled at him "and now" Connor said gesturing to the machine he was trying to build "helping with this, I don't think I would be able to manage without your help" Becker grinned "well now we are trying to help you by getting you to go have a couple of hours sleep in the break room, Abby will skin us alive when she gets back if you look like you do now" he tried to protest but Becker interrupted "come on, you are not going to be able to build it properly if you are like you are now are you now"

Connor was about to protest again when he realised that he was right so he grudgingly allowed then to lead him towards the break room, where he collapsed onto the sofa where he was out like a light. He woke up feeling much more refreshed and in a better mood which Becker and Matt were pleased to see "come on" Matt said "lets get some breakfast before we start" Connor hesitated but was grabbed and dragged towards the door

As they moved towards the exit they passed through the Hub where Jess was sitting at her computers, she gave Connor a small smile before leaping up to give him a hug, surprised Connor stepped back before gingerly accepting the hug from the young boisterous field control officer "oh are you ok Connor" she gasped "um yeah apart from I am running out of oxygen Jess" she quickly released him and smiled sheepishly at him "don't worry we will get her back, I know it" he smiled slightly at her optimism "yeah I know" he said.

At that moment Jess' phone rang and she answered it in her usual professional tone, she listened for a few moments before her face went white and she trembled "Jess" Becker said concerned moving towards the young agent "what's wrong" she didn't answer, she just held the phone out towards Connor, who frowned and hesitantly took it "hello" he said. At first there was nothing just silence. Then a small sob and a small voice almost whispered "Connor"?

Connor gasped clutching the phone, it took him a moment to pull himself back into control when he could cry out "Abby"?

**Haha I know awful place to stop, but I liked to end it there with a lovely cliff hanger**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**I am still a bit stumped for the perfect NAME, I like all the suggestions but I want something really unusual really, to make the child seem unique in the way that they are. So if anyone has any late suggestions feel free to let me know, would really appreciate them**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews all, are much appreciated as usual. Tried to update as quickly as possible as always.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 15

_At that moment Jess' phone rang and she answered it in her usual professional tone, she listened for a few moments before her face went white and she trembled "Jess" Becker said concerned moving towards the young agent "what's wrong" she didn't answer, she just held the phone out towards Connor, who frowned and hesitantly took it "hello" he said. At first there was nothing just silence. Then a small sob and a small voice almost whispered "Connor"?_

_Connor gasped clutching the phone, it took him a moment to pull himself back into control when he could cry out "Abby"?_

XOXO

Abby was lying on her back frowning to herself when she heard the sounds of the door to her cell being opened, she had sat up just as Burton and two guards had walked in, the guards had grabbed her and dragged her to her feet. She had fought them but they were to strong, especially for her weakened state, Burton had stepped in front of her and smiled "stop struggling Abby" he said "we are taking you to see Connor" she had instantly frozen, shocked, they had used her shock to drag her down the hall to a room with computers set up everywhere, Abby began to pull again, no she didn't want Connor to see her like this, she didn't want to cause him pain, Burton had picked up a phone as she was thrown to the ground, her guards had pulled on masks and took up positions on either side of her, guarding her.

Burton crouched in front of her "ok" he had said "now this is what is going to happen my dear, you are going to speak to Connor on the phone and then we are going to set up a little video conference so he can see you and feel so ashamed that he works even harder, because I would like this finished soon, if you try anything, like mention that it was me who took you I will kill your child, don't under estimate me, I will, got it" and to prove his point he took out a knife and pressed it against her belly, Abby stared at him and then nodded, tears began to trickle down her cheeks as Burton dialled a number and picked up a voice distorter, he spoke harshly "give the phone to Connor Temple Now" then he had handed the phone to Abby and warningly pressed the knife to her stomach, trembling Abby lifted the phone to her ear in time to hear the voice she loved say "hello" cautiously, at first she couldn't speak, she was overjoyed to hear his voice, then she felt the cold steel on her skin and she tried to unsuccessfully hold back a sob, she then managed to whisper "Connor" still looking down at the knife pressed against her unborn child.

She had heard Connor gasp and then cry out to her but then Burton yanked the phone away, speaking once again through the voice distorter, then he had smiled and backed out of sight of a camera which spun round to face her, instantly Abby ducked her head, frightened of the look of pain, she knew would be on Connor's face.

XOXO

Connor couldn't believe it, Abby was on the phone talking to him, Jess seemed to have managed to pull herself together again because she was at her seat typing frantically trying to trace the call, but Connor wasn't paying any attention to anyone, he was solely focused on the love of his life on the other end of the phone _"Abby, oh my god are you ok, where are you"_, he could hear sounds on the other end, hissing and whispering and then another voice using a voice disguiser said **"accept the conference call, and you may see her" **Connor gripped the phone tightly, he saw Lester come hurrying out of his office after Becker who had obviously fetched him, he looked at Jess as the conference call came in, she looked at Lester who hesitated glancing at Connor, then he nodded. As soon as it was accepted the phone call ended.

The live feed came up and at first there was nothing, just an empty room, then the camera spun round to show a figure kneeling on the floor two masked soldiers standing on either side of her, Connor stared in horror at Abby, she was now unbound but he could see angry marks on her wrists from the ropes and she was covered in bruises and scratches, she had her head ducked as though hiding herself but she couldn't hide the rest of her body, she was thin and trembling but from fear or cold he didn't know. Her hair was ragged and dirty still, worse now, she did look terrible and the sight of her like that just heightened his determination to bring her back safely and make sure that whoever had taken her suffered for what they had done to her.

One of her guards bent forward and yanked her head back using a fistful of her hair, she was forced to stare at the camera and then her eyes widened and she managed to sob "Connor" staring at a screen which obviously showed his face "Abby" he cried "are you ok" she struggled then pulling to get away from her captors grip, she was yanked back though, she looked at him desperately and a look of determination swept over her face "I am ok Connor, but listen" her voice became stronger and unwavering "don't do what they want, don't build that machine, I am not worth it Connor", there was a loud crack followed by a gasp from Abby and an angry cry from Connor as one of the guards backhanded her sending her sprawling to the ground, Abby looked back up again and her blue eyes were wide and full of tears "I love you Connor" she whispered

Connor felt tears in his own eyes as he looked at the one and only woman he would ever love "I love you too Abby, so so much, more than life itself, and baby" she let out a another sob "don't do it Connor, please don't" "Abby I can't loose you, you are so worth it", he looked around, Jess was standing there staring in shock at her friend lying beaten and starving on the floor, Becker was standing next to her and he looked exceptionally pissed, and he had one hand at his hip where a small gun rested, Matt was standing there too, staring daggers at the screen frowning at the picture as though trying to figure out where Abby was. Lester looked very annoyed too, very concerned which did surprise Connor really, this was the first time he had shown any concern for Abby whilst she was missing.

He looked back at Abby, gazing desperately at her lying on the floor, shivering still mumbling at him to not build it and risk everything, one of the guards kicked her in the small of her back and she cried out curling inwards, she placed one hand over her pregnant belly protectively, her bump had grown it appeared but he knew not as much as it should be, she wasn't being fed enough and judging by her chapped lips and rasping breath, they weren't giving her much to drink either, he could feel tears going down his cheeks now and he wiped them away not wanting Abby to see them "hey" he said softly "you'll be home soon Abby I promise, and everything is going to be ok" he felt a small smile cross his face as he saw her look at him and give him a weak smile "you have to come home Abby, you and baby, Rex is missing you loads" Abby's smile widened slightly, desperate to keep her spirits up Connor said desperately "I have been thinking of names for baby, it is really hard actually, but I thought of some really unique ones, because that is what our baby will be Abby, one of a kind" Abby looked up at him and now there was a proper smile on her face and Connor was relieved to see it.

"you have names" she mumbled and then she sighed and hugged her stomach slightly "you should think of some" Connor said "I bet yours will be better than mine", she sighed again and looked up at him "I love you Connor, so so much" he smiled back "oh Abs, I love you too, I am so sorry that I went through that anomaly, I should have listened to you and not gone, then none of this would have happened and you would be safe with me" "Connor" she mumbled "shut up" he frowned at her "I don't blame you for this Connor" she looked around and then looked back at him "I just hope that you are not doing something you will regret to get me back" Connor smiled weakly "you are worth it" he said firmly she sighed again, she looked so tired and worn, it pained him to see her so weak and unable to defend herself, she didn't seem like the Abby he had first met, the Abby who had awed him from the first moment he had laid eyes on her, in the Forest of Dean clutching Rex, her pride and cheeky determined personality had stunned him and he had known from then on that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

A voice came from behind the camera then, using a voice distorter "continue with the machine as we instructed you previously, no harm will come to her as long as you do as you have been instructed" Connor clenched his fists "give her food and water" he shouted "anything, please, she needs it" there wasn't a reply at first and then the voice spoke again "make progress and we will see what we can do, you will receive more proof of life tomorrow if we think you deserve it" the two guards reached down and pulled Abby upright, instantly she began to struggle crying out but one of them jabbed something into her arm, her eyes widened and then drooped as she fell unconscious, but not before she gazed desperately at Connor and mumbled "don't do it", then she sighed and her eyes closed. Connor stared at her now unconscious face until the screen went black and he could no longer stare at the face he loved, to gaze into those deep, sparkling blue eyes that he adored, or to see the smile that lit up his face into a smile whatever mood he was in. she was gone, he had lost her.

XOXOXO

Connor continued to stare at the black screen for a while, at first nobody moved, they all just stood there willing the image of Abby to come back up so they could see her, so they at least knew she was ok. Then they began to murmur and move around "Jess" Lester almost snapped which was strange, he never snapped at Jess "do you have that recorded" out of the corner of his eye Connor saw the youngest agent step forward nodding, she looked so shocked, when she had signed up for this job, she had probably never thought she would be in this position, "good" Lester said "have a look through it, see if you can get anything about who they are, where she is, anything at all ok" Jess nodded and then sat down at her desk and numbly began to work.

"hey" Matt said touching Connor's shoulder as Jess began to play the video again "come on" "no" Connor said shrugging away from his touch, he gazed desperately at the screen, at Abby's face, but Jess stopped it and turned to look at him "Connor" she said in her gentle soft voice "staring at it and pining is not going to help her". That snapped him out of it, instantly he turned and almost fled back to his lab followed by Matt and Becker, he grabbed his tools and began to work with new found energy, he was going to get her back, he had too. "Have you really been thinking of names" Becker asked as they resumed their jobs too, Connor nodded not speaking "girl or boy" he asked "both" Connor mumbled "but I like the girl ones better, they are more unique and I although I don't mind, I kind of want the baby to be a girl, another Abby" Matt smiled softly "that will be nice" he said "and unique manes is a good idea, especially for a child conceived where no other child will ever be conceived" Connor nodded "that is what I though" he said quietly "a girl would be nice" Becker said almost awkwardly joining in the conversation "yeah" Connor said "a little girl I can spoil, Abby likes the idea of a girl too" Becker smiled "another kick-ass Abby would be nice" he mused making both of his team members smile.

But Connor didn't smile for long, he couldn't be, not when he might never meet his child or see their mother again, he had been thinking of names long and hard to try and distract him from his fears, he knew the name had to be unique, for a unique child, and he had a handful that he liked and he thought Abby might like.

He just hoped that they would be able to put a name to a face.

**Hi, I know it is short and I am sorry that it has been so long, I have just been run off my feet and haven't had the chance to update, so once again I am really sorry**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**I am still a bit stumped for the perfect NAME, I like all the suggestions but I want something really unusual really, to make the child seem unique in the way that they are. So if anyone has any late suggestions feel free to let me know, would really appreciate them**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, oh my gosh I am so sorry about the delay, but I have been busy, got my GCSE results and have been working and my other books were very neglected, I was also having a bit of writers block when it came to this story, I feel bad, sorry :/ well hope I get back in the swing of it now**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 16

Abby woke back in her cell tears still pouring down her cheeks, she was in pain now, everywhere ached and there was a slight cramping sensation in her abdomen, she also felt awful, she wanted nothing more than to be at home in Connor's arms, feeling safe, waiting excitedly for the arrival of baby Temple, she hoped she would make it through this, she and baby, she couldn't wait to hear Connor's name ideas, she knew they would be beautiful and hoped that they would find one perfect for their baby.

She wanted to go home, but she also didn't want Connor to build that machine and risk all including the lives of the whole world just to get her back, she sighed and rubbed her stomach, the selfish part of her though did want to get out so she could birth their baby and meet them for the first time, she wanted so bad to hold their baby in her arms, to hug them and tell them how much she loved them, to see Connor, cradling their baby, to see him give the baby the same love he gave her.

She still felt exhausted, she shifted slightly and then winced again as the cramping sensation briefly worsened and she took deep breaths before it fading back to the gentler cramping it had been when she had woken up, she sighed again before slowly resting her head back down on the mattress, she sent a silent plea to Connor, to find her soon, before it was too late.

XOXOXO

Connor growled in frustration as once again the machine failed, he punched the table in anger and then leapt away cursing, holding his hand as pain exploded up his arm, he felt ready to snap, he felt so guilty, he was failing Abby and their baby, before the baby was born he was failing them, how was he meant to raise the child if he couldn't even protect Abby, he felt panicky now, but he forced himself to focus and to remain calm, panicking wouldn't help Abby or their baby.

As he frowned at the machine he shoved his hands into his pockets, he felt a bit of card in one of them and he pulled it out, smiling slightly when he saw that it was a picture of him and a pregnant Abby, she was sitting in a chair, leaning against him and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her protectively, he was smiling lovingly at her whilst she was grinning his favourite grin at her, a grin of happiness and trust, he sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them quickly as an image of Abby, crouched on the floor, thin, exhausted and scared looking flashed before his eyes, he hadn't slept since the proof of life yesterday because every time he closed his eyes an image like that flashed up, usually becoming worse and worse until he saw Abby dead on the floor her cheeks still wet from crying in fright, after that he barely closed his eyes, he couldn't.

He sat down at his desk thinking hard, there was a notepad lying open on the desk, on it he had written names, names he liked for their baby, over time he had crossed a few out, ones that were not special enough, not unique enough for their baby, he hoped Abby liked them, it had taken a while to think of the names for a child as rare and as exotic as theirs, one name from the girl list stuck out, one that he had fallen in love with the moment he had first thought of it, that was his favourite, and deep down he felt that Abby would like it, and that it would be a perfect name if they had a daughter, the daughter he secretly prayed for.

He shook his head to focus and began to carefully work again; he cautiously began to piece the machine together, determination overshadowing the guilt that he felt inside of him. He heard Matt and Becker enter the lab; Matt placed a plate of food in front of him "eat Connor" he said firmly and without even looking Connor began to eat, working as he did so, his team mates watched him concerned, they couldn't help him any more, it was too fiddly for them now, they felt frustrated that they couldn't help anymore, but did their best to care for Connor whilst he did work, to keep him relatively healthy for when Abby returned, she was going to return Matt though, it wasn't an if, it was a when, he was determined to make sure of that, for the future, so nothing would get messed up. When not with Connor, he and Becker had been with Jess, helping her study the footage they had recorded, desperate to find something that would save their friend, they tried to overlook her pain written across her face as they studied the recording frame by frame. They tried not to look at her really; they looked for anything that might indicate who took her or where she was being held.

They now had very high suspicions over who took her, they all knew that they had the same ones, but no body wanted to be the first to say it, or give Connor high hopes, they all thought it was Burton, all the evidence pointed to him, but they didn't want to believe it, he had been good to them in a way, funding the ARC helping support it and keep it a secret. He had almost taken Connor under his wing when he had returned, helping him and asking him to do work for him that Connor might enjoy.

But he had always hated Abby, almost from the moment he had met her, she had never done anything to him, it was just the fact that Connor spent to much time with her, time he would rather Connor spent on his project, and especially after Abby had found out she was pregnant, and Connor had almost given up on his research project, he had been mad, and it wouldn't have surprised Matt to find out that it was Burton, he knew Connor well and knew that Abby was his strongest weakness. He sighed and leaned on the back of Jess' chair staring at the new frame, they had been over this video what felt like hundreds of times, they had watched everything, trying to see the meaning behind every little movement made, especially Abby's but she made no attempt to tell them where she was which confused them, she was obviously in pain and scared and hungry. Then they saw reflected in her tear filled eyes the flash of something silver, a knife most likely and then they had known she was being threatened.

Matt rubbed his eyes sighing heavily again, then he turned and walked back to Connor's lab, he couldn't do much watching the same footage over and over again so he decided to see if Connor wanted anything aside from Abby home safe, the young scientist was bending over the machine which had made considerable progress since the proof of life it was now looking exactly like it should in the plans, he glanced up briefly at the sound of him entering before falling back onto his work "anything" he asked referring to the video, he asked that almost every time they entered desperate to get Abby back without destroying the planet, Matt shook his head sadly hating the crushed look that returned to Connor's face as it did every time "we wont give up though Connor, we wont stop till she is home" Connor gave his best attempt at a weak smile and he nodded his thanks, then he straightened up, frowning before looking almost worried at his boss "I think I have done it" he whispered "I think I have built it" Matt did his best to hide a frown "does it work" he asked, "haven't tried yet" Connor mumbled.

Matt thought for a minute before shutting the door "try it" he said, Connor eyed him mixed emotions again, hope that if he did this he would get Abby back, worry that if it worked he would kill everyone and guilt at what he was sacrificing to get Abby back, but he had no regrets, none of them did, as far as Abby was concerned, she was worth all this, slowly Connor opened his laptop, he carefully typed in a few codes before looking at Matt who nodded softly, he took a deep breath and pressed the space bar.

At once the machine sprang to life it began to glow at the tip and figures sprang up across the screen of Connor's computer, he studied them before pressing a few keys and instantly the machine stopped, Connor looked at Matt and nodded, there was worry in his gentle brown eyes, but also hope, hope that soon he would have Abby back with him again, Matt sighed "I'll tell Lester" Connor nodded "once I have her back Matt an I know she is safe, I swear I will stop this thing, I am not going to let this machine destroy everything, I promise" Matt clapped him on the shoulder "I know Connor, I believe and trust you", Connor sighed "you shouldn't" he said "I cant even protect my own family and I am about to destroy everything, you shouldn't trust me" Matt gazed at him "I trust that you will do what you believe is right" he smiled "and I trust your judgment and loyalty to your family" "thanks" Connor mumbled and Matt smiled at him, then the team leader headed towards the door to tell his boss that they had successfully built the machine that might destroy humanity.

XOXOXO

Abby was awoken by the sound of a key being turned in the lock, she sat up as Burton entered carrying a laptop, he smiled at her sweetly, she just stared at him still scared, he opened the laptop and placed it in front of her before pressing a button, a video started playing, it showed Connor in his lab, with Matt, in front of him was a large machine, as she watched Connor opened up a laptop and pressed a few buttons before stepping back, the machine started up and began to glow, before it could do anything else Connor stopped it and then looked at Matt and nodded. Abby looked up at Burton who was still smiling, he bent and pressed another button and the live feed came up, showing Connor obviously making a few alterations and typing on his computer. "he did it Abby" Burton said "he has done what I want, as soon as that machine has been delivered to me you can go home"

Abby felt tears in her eyes, she was relieved yes but upset at what Connor had been forced to do to get her back, she looked at the image, he looked desperate which was just how she felt, desperate to get out of here, she felt off in a way, like something wasn't right inside of her, she was doing her best to ignore it but deep down she had the nagging feeling that something was wrong, and she was scared, scared that it might be serious.

Burton smiled again at her "I shall go arrange an exchange" he said smugly and then he left taking the laptop with him, once he was gone Abby let her strong walls down and collapsed sideways clutching her stomach 'come on Connor' she thought, she was scared that time had run out and that her body was unable to fight any more 'please' she thought rubbing her belly 'please just hang on just a little longer, daddy is coming to save us, and I need you to hang on' there was more gently cramping that caused her to stiffen and shudder 'please don't let Connor be too late' she thought, he had already risked so much to get her back, she couldn't bare the thought of him finding out that after all he had done, she hadn't been able to keep their baby alive for long enough. 'no' she thought determinedly 'she wasn't loosing the baby, she was just over reacting' she told herself that over and over again as she waited, but she couldn't crush that nagging feeling that something might be wrong.

**Hi guys sorry once again for the delay, I had writers block for this story so I know this chapter sucks.**

**Anyway I am hoping I am back in the swing of it now so you know what to do.**

**Now I think I have the perfect name for the baby, I really think it is beautiful and very unique, I hadn't heard of it before but fell in love with it.**

**If you cant wait to find out what it is let me know in a review and ask me, I will inbox it to you, I would love to know what you all think. I am very grateful for all the suggestions and it did take a while to narrow it all down to that one last name, if you want I will let you know the shortlist too **

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, I am so so so so sorry for the delay, I have had writers block with this story and I am kind of determined to finish my other stories too so that I can start a mega crossover I have been planning and of course to try and write a beautiful and hopefully happy ending to this **

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 17

Connor looked at the machine now finished with hatred, it was because of this machine Abby had been taken from him, and that the world might end, but no, he couldn't let that happen, he wasn't going to let his creation destroy the world, if he destroyed it his child would have nowhere to live to grow up, they would never see nature's beauty.

He had finished this machine a while ago and he was waiting, he didn't know what he had to do next, he had followed the instructions precisely and there was nothing, no news at all, he was scared, he sighed and left his lab walking slowly towards the main hub, where the gang were stood waiting too, Jess looked terrified, scared for her best friends life. Becker stood fingering his EMD, as though he was waiting to use it on whoever took Abby. Matt stood there, his face expressionless but his eyes were angry and determined.

Just then there was a bleeping sound and they looked up to see a message on the screens:

"_bring the machine to the location we will send you later, no guns no black boxes, nothing, if we see any of them they will die, the location will be sent separately when we are sure we can trust you"_

Connor stared in panic at the message, what was he to do now, he was scared, he had followed the orders he had been given to the letter, and yet it didn't seem to satisfy their needs, he had put everything he had into building that machine and yet it still wasn't enough, it was like they were torturing him, taunting him, his anger then seemed to catch up with him and he slammed his fists into the wall, before yelping as pain sprang up them, he reeled round hissing in pain to come face to face with Matt who grabbed hold of his shoulders and gripped them "Connor" he said fiercely "listen to me, you need to stay calm ok" "how" Connor shouted "how can I stay calm, nothing I do for them seems to be enough, I have done everything I have been asked and they still feel the need to torture me by keeping me waiting, why the hell wont they give her back to me" he cried out unable to stop the tears running down his face.

Matt looked at him his eyes filled with pain too "you will get her back Connor I promise you, we will get her back, we won't rest until we do ok", Connor could see the honesty and determination in his eyes, and he knew that he meant it so slowly, still breathing hard and fighting not to break down he nodded.

Matt gave him another gentle smile and clapped him on the shoulder, before turning to Becker and beginning to plan the rescue, Connor moved to his lab and began to prepare the machine for transport glaring at it again, he was just finishing when his phone in his pocket buzzed and he looked down at it, to see a text from an unknown blocked number, he opened it and stared before whirling round and running to the main hub shouting for Matt who whirled round "I got the location" Connor shouted "come ON lets go"

Matt shouted for Becker and the they hurriedly loaded the machine into their truck and drove, Matt looked at Connor in the mirror as they drove, he looked so scared but for the first time there was hope in his eyes, hope that they would save Abby and he would get to meet his child, Matt just hoped that his hope wouldn't be crushed.

XOXOXO

They arrived at the location they had been told and Matt looked at Connor and saw that he had a funny look on his face "hey" Matt said "have you been here before" Connor looked at him and nodded "Philip brought me here" he said quietly and anger flashed in his eyes "let's go" he said, they carefully carried the machine into the building, Connor could see everyone's eyes flashing around, searching for danger and when he looked at Becker he realised how strange it was to see him not holding a gun and the look on his face said that he was not comfortable without the gun in his hand, he felt vulnerable, they all did.

They carried the machine into the centre of the huge building and slowly lowered it to the floor and began to look around waiting nervously for their enemies to appear, they didn't have to wait long.

"well done Connor, you have done well"

They all whirled around to see that Burton had appeared standing blocking their exit flanked by stone faced guards, both sides glared at each other until Burton gave a small smile "you don't look surprised to see that it has been me Connor" Connor glared at him "I have known from the beginning" he said in a quiet angry voice "we have known it was you, it wasn't hard to figure out" Burton raised his eyebrows "then why didn't you do something" he asked "why not confront me, demand me to release your lovely girl" Connor glared "because I don't trust you" he spat "I don't trust you to not hurt her anyway" his eyes flicked around behind Burton "where is she" he demanded. Burton smiled and looked over his shoulder "you can bring her in now" he called in an almost bored voice.

Two more guards came in half dragging, half leading a dazed and scared looking Abby, Connor stared at her, relief and horror filling him, she was in a bad state, hanging from her captors as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders, pain was written across her face, but she seemed to be doing her best to hide it, and she was walking as though she was in pain, she was thin and hungry looking and her tiny frame made her belly look huge but at nearly 6 months pregnant, he could see it wasn't as big as it was meant to be, their child hadn't been growing as much as they should be, and in order to survive they had been taking everything from Abby, almost sucking her dry until she was how she was now. Abby's pain filled eyes were darting around scared, then they spotted him and briefly all the pain seemed to vanish, and was replaced by joy and relief "Connor" she breathed, Connor felt the tiniest smile creep onto his face, "Abby" he whispered and took a step forward, only to freeze as his path was blocked.

He glared angrily at Burton "what now" he snapped, Burton smiled "give me the machine" he said calmly, Connor could almost feel the tension from behind him, he knew what he had to do, but seeing Abby scared and desperate had thrown him, he gazed at her for a minute before realising what he should do, he wasn't going to destroy her world, "no" he said "not until she is with me", Burton sighed "oh come on now Connor how stupid do you think I am, you see I don't trust you to not try and stop me once Abby is safe, and I don't trust your team mates either" "at the same time then" Connor said, Burton smiled and reached over and grabbed Abby yanking her forward "you know I do hate violence" he said yanking out a knife and pressing it against her throat "but it is very effective at getting what I want" "please" Connor said desperately "you see Connor, I liked you and I hated having to resort to force to get you to do this but I needed you to do this, for the greater good" "you turning that machine on is not for the greater good" Abby rasped from where she was standing breathing hard, struggling weakly, Burton smiled !come now Abby, lighten up" he said before resuming looking at Connor, "I don't trust you Connor, you are not trustworthy, I don't trust you to not do something rash" Connor looked weakly at him and gestured to the knife at Abby's throat "you are doing the one thing that will stop me" he said, and Matt felt his heart break for him.

Burton seemed to consider for a minute before he slowly nodded "alright" he said "bring it forward" slowly Connor began to push the machine forward as Burton stepped toward him dragging Abby with him, they met in between their two groups and everyone was holding their breath. Connor slowly straightened and took a step backwards away from the machine his eyes on Abby, Burton examined it before slowly he took the knife away from Abby's throat, he smiled at her "see Abby, you were useful" she let out a small growl, pulling to get free but he held onto her, Matt saw Connor tensing up "thank you Abby" Burton said "it has been fun" then he let go of her so suddenly she fell forward putting out one hand to catch herself, then she straightened up and looked around confused before she looked at Connor and her eyes filled with tears, she moved slowly at first uncertain but then she broke into a stumbling run and literally fell into his arms.

Connor let out a sob as he felt Abby fall into his waiting arms, he hugged her tightly, gripping her desperate to never let her go, he cradled her tightly, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks, Abby was shaking against his chest, crying quietly in relief, she buried her head into his shoulder, blocking everything else out except the fact that she was with Connor, with his arms around her pressing her against his chest, she took a shaky breath breathing in his scent, then she looked back over her shoulder at Burton who was watching almost bored again, she felt Connor gently begin to move backwards still holding her tightly, she sighed in relief, only to tense as she felt a cramping sensation again, she took long breaths fighting not to show her pain, she felt Connor rub her back gently, reassuringly, she didn't show him her pain yet though, she didn't want him to get mad and snap, she could feel his anger now and knew he was at breaking point, once they were out of here she would ask him to take her to the hospital.

She saw Matt and Becker appear beside them, Matt looked at her gently, he gave her one of his gentle reassuring smiles and she returned the gesture weakly still pressed against Connor's chest, she turned her head slowly to look at him, and she saw relief in his eyes "oh Abby" he whispered "thank god you are ok, I am so sorry" she shushed him "this wasn't your fault" she whispered back "but you shouldn't have built that machine, you need to destroy it, or it will kill everything" "I know" he murmured into her hair "don't worry I have a plan, we just need to get you safe" "Connor now" she hissed "there is no time", they all looked over to see Burton crouching next to the machine, he smiled and pressed the buttons and the machine sprang into life, he smiled "you'll see" he said confidently "this machine is going to solve all our problems"

Burtons guards surrounded them guns half raised, Becker eyed them almost wistfully, "now" Burton said "my men are going to escort you all outside where I suggest you go take your girl to a hospital Connor, just to check her over, I trust you will go quietly with my men"

"I wouldn't count on it" Connor snarled "now" he shouted.

Instantly Matt produced something small and lobbed it through the air, Abby felt Connor push her down shielding her with his body, Abby knew what to do, she shut her eyes and covered her ears, there was a muffled bang and from behind her eyelids she saw a bright light as the flash bomb exploded. She didn't move for a minute until she heard shouting, she opened them to see Connor crouching next to the machine typing frantically, they were surrounded by feebly stirring guards and she saw Becker looking much happier with a large gun standing eyeing them all, "Abby" she looked over to see Matt crouching next to her concerned "are you ok" he asked gently, she nodded shakily looking around still at all of those people who had terrified her and hurt her, lying on the floor, Matt squeezed her shoulder gently, reassuringly "don't worry" he said, "it's all over now, you are safe", she nodded again.

Just then there was a grunt and they all whirled round to see Connor slump to the floor, Burton standing over him having just hit him over the back of the head, he glowered at Connor who rolled over to face him "oh Connor" he sighed "I am going to regret this" "no" Abby shouted taking a few stumbling steps forward only to skid to a stop as Burton pointed the gun at her, she stood staring at it wide eyed and frightened, Connor looked exactly the same, he gazed at her desperately before looking at Burton "you should have left when I gave you the chance" he said, and he slowly turned the gun back to face Connor and his finger tightened on the trigger.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, Abby dived forward desperately shouting out, she grabbed hold of Burton's arm fighting to grab the gun Connor struck out with his legs and Burton fell dragging her down too, she heard a gunshot and then Connor scream her name and then Becker fired as she dropped to the floor the gun in her hand, Connor caught her as she fell, he looked so panicky, it confused her, then she felt pain, white hot pain

"ow" she mumbled dropping the gun to clutch at where the pain originated, she saw terror in his eyes and she looked down "relax Connor it is only a scrape" her arm was covered in blood, as she had leapt Burton had turned on her and she had managed to point the gun away from her but not completely, the bullet had just scrapped her arm, she looked over to see Burton gasping on the floor beside her blood staining his shoulder, "give me one sec" Connor said and he turned back to the machine to finish ending the programme, Abby saw movement to one side of her "Connor" she screamed, Connor whirled round grabbing at the gun pointing at him, he yanked it clear before turning it on Burton who froze and then let out a laugh

"oh Connor" he said "I think we both know you don't have the guts to kill me" Abby flinched as Connor fired, the bullet narrowly missing Burton's shoulder who looked very surprised "very well then" he said raising his hands "kill me, I deserve it, I took your girl and your unborn child and hurt them, go on you know you want to,. Nobody moved as Connor stood there finger on the trigger, then they all relaxed as he slowly lowered the gun "no" he said adamantly "no I am not going to kill you, it makes me no better than you, and I want you to suffer for what you did to Abby, but I will do this" he turned and fired the gun until the magazine was empty and the machine before him was destroyed covered in bullet holes smoking, Burton stared at it in anger.

Just then there was running feet and hundreds of ARC soldiers came running in and began to cuff everyone in sight, Connor stood there for a minute before turning to Abby, then he bent and gently pulled her to her feet, he gazed at her and then pulled her into a kiss so passionate that it almost blew Abby away, when they fell apart they were both gasping, Abby gave a small smile, before an odd look came over her face "Connor" she said through gritted teeth "I think I need to go to hospital" "yeah" Connor said "I agree, you need to get checked out" Connor" she gasped "now", then she collapsed gasping in pain clutching her stomach

"Abby" Connor screamed

**Hiya I know horrid place to end but it has been so long since I posted I just want to get a chapter in now I am so so so sorry for the delay, had writers block for this story, still haven't really gotten over it but knew I had to submit. Towards the end I felt better so hope that I can add another one soon.**

**I have to say though REVIEWS do help :D**

**So you know what to do review :D**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi thanks for all the reviews much appreciated as usual. Hope this is ok, sorry for the delay, too much college work :/ **

**Anyway hope you like it **

Chapter 18

Matt sent the car skidding round the corner ignoring shouts and blaring horns that followed him, his face was set in grim determination, Becker sat next to him, a similar look on his face, he glanced in the back where Connor sat cradling Abby tightly in his arms, she was still gasping and crying out, writhing in pain, they knew they had to hurry, before it was too, but from their expressions, they all knew that her time was running out.

They skidded into the hospital and Matt screeched to a stop right outside the door, Connor was already out scooping Abby into his arms and running in shouting desperately for help, Becker scrambled out and took off into the building after them, by the time Matt had parked and run in, Becker was standing waiting for him, he looked exhausted "what" Matt said desperately, "she has gone into labour" Becker said "they need to keep the baby in though, it is too soon" Matt nodded, there was no way that the baby would survive being born at only 5 and a half months, they quickly made their way to the floor to which they had been directed and that was where they waited, not leaving, they waited all day, joined by Jess, eventually after hours Connor came out of a door, he didn't seem to notice them because he simply stumbled forward and leaned against the wall, they all looked at each other before slowly getting up and going over to him.

When he heard them approaching he looked up and they saw a haunted and terrible look on his face, he gave them a weak smile but didn't speak, tentatively Becker asked "and"? Connor swallowed, he didn't seem to be able to speak "they managed to stop the labour" he began, they all breathed a sigh of relief but stopped when they saw his face, Matt felt fear rush through him "what" he asked weakly again, Connor took a deep breath and tried again "she is too malnourished support the baby, and herself , she is too weak but they said she is trying to force her body to fight" he blinked and stopped again "they are doing everything they can but they don't know if she will make it" nobody spoke they just stood there in silence, unable to believe it, Abby couldn't die, she was the strongest out of them all.

Connor looked so shocked and Matt felt for him, he had had Abby, the love of his life taken away from him, and he had fought to get her back, then just after he had saved her, she had been taken again this time there was nothing he could do to protect her, she was on her own in this battle for her life and her child's life. Connor sank into a chair and the rest of the team followed, Becker, as commanded called up Lester and told him what was happening, everyone was so quiet.

Eventually a tired looking doctor emerged and told them that for now Abby and the baby were stable and that they could see her now, they all leapt up and followed him through where they found her lying asleep on a bed, she looked so pale and Jess let out a sob that she couldn't hold back, staring at her friend in shock and fear, pain erupted across Connor's face and he moved forward and sank into a chair, slowly he reached out and took her hand, tears began to trickle down his cheeks, unstoppable now, they whole team just stood there silently for ages, silently willing their friend to keep on fighting.

XOXOXO

Connor awoke the next morning still sitting in the chair, gripping Abby's hand, his head resting on the side of the bed, he blinked looking around dazed before remembering what had happened and looking up hopefully, Abby was still asleep though, lying unmoving in the bed, he sighed and brushed hair out of her face "come on Abby" he whispered "you can do this I know you can, don't give up on me now, not after everything you have been through" he gazed at her, willing her to wake up, but she remained motionless, sleeping, he watched her for a while and relaxed slightly, she looked so peaceful for the first time in a while, maybe it was best for her to sleep now anyway, to recover, he took her hand and carefully lifted it and placed it on top of her belly, before resting his hand next to hers above his child "hey" he whispered "hey there baby, it's your daddy" he paused and looked around, he never thought that he would be talking to his child, he never thought he would be so lucky, he gave a small smile

"I am so so proud of you kiddo, you and your mommy, you were both so strong and fought to stay alive, and you did, I am so proud" he paused again before continuing "I knew when Abby told me that she was pregnant with you that you were going to be strong because of where you were conceived, no other child will ever – I hope- be conceived in the cretaceous, I knew that you would be a little fighter" again he paused taking a deep breath, he didn't notice Matt standing in the doorway behind him "but I feel guilty, because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to fight, and your mommy wouldn't be like this, the guilt will always be there however this turns out little one, I am sorry"

Matt couldn't take it any longer "Connor" he said coming into the room causing the scientist to start slightly "how many time it is not your fault, you never received any warning, you couldn't have known" Connor looked at him and there was a fire in his eyes "you can keep telling me that, and you and Abby can say you don't blame me but I always will, because if something happens to our child I will feel responsible" just then he stopped a peculiar expression on his face "Connor" Matt said cautiously, but he didn't respond, then the first proper smile he had seen in days appeared and he turned to Matt "they kicked" he exclaimed "the baby kicked" Matt smiled at the delight on his face, he moved forward and leant down, he smiled as Connor's grin widened again as the baby obviously kicked again "I think the baby is saying 'shut up daddy, if something happens to me I won't blame you because you are my daddy and I know that no matter what you will always be there for me and will always love me" Connor smiled "of course I will" he said softly directing his words to the baby "I will always love you and I will never let anything else happen to you or your mummy, trust me" there was silence and then a whisper that made them both jump of "I believe you Connor" they looked up to see Abby stirring gently her eyes fluttering, she sighed and then forced her eyes open.

Delight appeared in Connor's eyes and he leant over and kissed Abby, gently but passionately "oh Abby" he breathed "oh I so thought I lost you" she smiled at him before her face turned serious "what happened" she asked "I don't remember, there was the fight and you destroyed the machine and then" she paused and her eyes widened "I went into labour" she whispered and her breathing became faster "whoa Abby" Connor said squeezing her hand "relax ok, relax, your fine, the baby is fine everything is going to be ok" Abby visibly calmed "they are going to be ok" she whispered "yeah" Connor said "he or she is strong" Abby smiled and then sighed in relief. They filled her in on what she had missed and she told them uncertainly of what she could remember of when she had been taken and her time with Burton, to help with the private trial they were going to have, after all they couldn't have a proper trial, not when they would be asked questions they couldn't answer, like 'where were you when she was taken' and 'what was the machine you were asked to build meant to do', soon though her eyelids were drooping with exhaustion "go back to sleep" Connor whispered, he saw fear in her eyes, fear that if she closed her eyes she would wake up back in her cell, cold and alone "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise, I won't leave" he hugged her gently until she drifted off to sleep unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

XOXOXO

Abby felt consciousness return to her but she fought it briefly, everything was so safe and comfortable in her dreams, no one could hurt her, she was scared that if she opened her eyes she would find that her rescue had just been a dream, and she would be alone again, but she couldn't fight consciousness forever so she slowly began to wake up wary at first but soon she could feel the soft sheets over her and the warmth against her cheeks, she allowed her eyes to flutter open and she blinked against the bright lights, she slowly turned her head to see Connor fast asleep in the chair next to her bed, she smiled at the sight of him, relaxed and comfortable.

"typical" she heard and looked over to see Matt standing in the doorway "he stayed up for ages so that he would be awake when you awoke and we finally convinced him to go to sleep promising to wake him when you did and you wake up" she gave a weak smile "leave him" she said softly "he looks like he could do with some sleep" "mm" Matt said moving into the room and sitting down on the other side of the bed "he has refused to stop since you were taken, we could barely persuade him to stop to eat" "I know" Abby whispered, she swallowed "Burton showed me footage of him working to try and guilt me I think, I saw how you helped him and tried to care for him, I know it must have been difficult for you to do so, he isn't easy when he gets going, there is no way I can thank you enough Matt, for everything"

Matt smiled at her, his eyes warm and friendly, he leaned forward and took her hand and placed it gently on her stomach "make sure this young one is healthy and strong when they come out" he said, she grinned "I'll do my best" she said determined. A doctor came in just then and gave her an examination, Matt waited outside whilst they did this and Connor remained completely out of it until the doctor left shutting the door behind him with a loud click making him start awake, looking around wildly before realising it was just him and Abby, Matt watched them through the window for a bit a smile on his face, the doctor said Abby was healing well, she had been in here for two days now, sleeping most of the time except for early that morning when she had awoken briefly, Connor had refused to leave her except to go home to change his clothes and shower, and to care for Rex which Matt had been doing recently, the lizard had certainly become increasingly quiet as the days without seeing Abby and Connor had lengthened, he obviously thought they had left him again for another year, Connor said that when he had walked in the lizard had practically dive bombed him and Becker who had driven him there chirping angrily, before fluttering down onto the table still chirping his tail waving excitedly.

Abby smiled at Connor as he noticed her "your awake" he mumbled yawning and stretching "yeah" she said "only just though" he smiled "how you feeling" he asked gently, she thought about that "very sore" she said "but much better now" he grinned "I am glad", Abby smiled and reached out to touch him face gently "I love you Connor" she whispered, he smiled "I love you too Abby, you mean everything to me" she smiled and pulled herself carefully into a sitting position to hug him, and they remained in their embrace for a long time, content together.

XOXOXO

A week later there was nothing more that the doctors could do for Abby, so they released her after making her swear that she would remain off her feet as much as possible, preferably on bed rest which she wasn't too happy about, she was still tired and exhausted but after being locked up for so long she wanted some freedom to run, everyone could tell though that the doctors were worried, but they couldn't keep her in any longer, everyone was worried, they knew that it was a fine line Abby was walking on, fighting for her baby's life and her own, she was still physically weak after her ordeal and if she sent into labour again, the doctors had warned Connor that there might not be anything they could do for the baby, and maybe even her, she wouldn't be strong enough to fight a second time, Connor was determined to help her build up her strength, he hadn't told her what the doctors had said, not wanting to scare her, so he had decided to surreptitiously start to build her strength back up.

Before they went home, Connor decided to stop off at the ARC to say hi to their friends, he helped Abby out of the car, smiling at the smile on her face as she stared at the huge building that she recognised, the building that housed the job that she loved. Abby moved slowly and uncomfortable, she leaned heavily on Connor as she moved into the main hub and breathed a sigh of relief, everything was how she remembered it, nothing had changed, she gazed at everything before hearing a small cough and looking down to see Matt, Becker and Jess standing by Jess' computers staring at her, she grinned and Connor helped her down the stairs slowly and she moved over to her friends, Jess moved forward to tentatively hug her but Abby hugged her tight, gasping as she realised how much she had missed her friends, Jess let out a tiny watery laugh "oh Abby I can't believe you are back, god I was so worried" Abby smiled again "yeah I'm back Jess" she said "and I am not going anywhere again" "good" Jess said grinning at her friend before moving back to allow Becker to hug her, Connor stayed at her side the whole time.

"well" came a familiar sarcastic voice from behind "she returns I see" Abby bit back a grin as she turned to see Lester striding towards her "I hear your kid is very eager to come meet us all and join the team" he said a friendly sparkle in his eye, Abby laughed "yeah" she said "they were very stubborn but we persuaded them so stay in for a bit longer, took a while though" Lester half smiled "I can believe that" he said "since they are a mix of you and Connor" "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be offended" Connor mused as Abby stepped back towards him, the whole team laughed and Abby felt content, she felt that she and the baby inside of her was safe for the first time, in a long while.

XOXOXO

A month passed and things went mostly back to normal, though everyone noticed the change in both Abby and Connor, Abby was meant to be on leave now but she continued to come to the ARC, Connor had of course stopped the projects he had been doing for Burton, even the ones that were safe, he went back to trying to design gadgets that would help, and Abby would stay in his lab with him whilst he did so, when he had to go into the field she went and helped Jess, she looked fine but everyone saw how she relaxed and brightened up the moment she saw Connor again, he was the same, quiet on the field for most of it, perking up to his normal annoying self as they headed back though.

Slowly the pair of them began to recover, at first Abby was fine and it was Connor who would wake up in the night crying out to Abby only to find her curled up asleep next to him, he didn't tell anyone of this though, but after a few weeks it was Abby who woke in the night crying out in terror and fear as she dreamed of that horrible place, her cries always woke Connor and immediately he was there wrapping her in his arms, soothing her, cradling her until she calmed and she would often fall asleep on his chest finding that it was very comfortable when you struggled to sleep and were pregnant.

But they were healing and that was the main thing, and their family surrounded them supporting them, because they discovered, family wasn't about blood. It was truly about love

**I know crappy ending but I wanted to submit, it has been so long I hated leaving you waiting but school work is driving me up the wall. I finished two of my other stories, so hopefully updates will come in faster Reviews do help though (hint hint)**

**So you know what to do: review :D**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also I have a name for baby Temple, I would love your feedback, let me know and I will inbox it to you because I really hope it is pretty and unique enough for the baby we all want to arrive on the set.**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone – so sorry for the delay, I feel really bad, but I had exams in January and I went on holiday to Egypt for three weeks and had no free time as I was revising, it was an awesome experience and I loved every second of Egypt.**

**Anyway sorry again hope you like, I think this might be the chapter you have all been waiting for **

Chapter 19

10 weeks later and Abby was now 8 months pregnant, and slowly recovering, she remained off work though but that didn't stop her coming to the ARC every day with Connor, neither of them seemed to want to be apart any more, scared of a repeat.

The end of the pregnancy was coming near now and everyone was beginning to struggle to contain their excitement, especially Connor much to Abby's amusement, they had started to convert Connor's old room into a nursery and had already bought a crib and other furniture and decorations, they hadn't gone specifically masculine or feminine as they still didn't know the sex, but Connor saw very tempted, if it was a boy to buy all the dinosaur accessories you could get, saying it was perfect for a child conceived in the time of the dinosaurs, Abby had found it very amusing, as had the rest of the team when they had found out.

Abby looked around the room one evening, dressed in her PJ's hands cradling her stomach as she waited for Connor to finish in the shower so they could go to bed, taking it all in, the walls were painted a pale green at the moment neither to boyish or girlish. All the furniture was made of a rich deeply coloured mahogany wood, there was the crib, a chest of drawers which also worked as a changing table, the drawers already stuffed full of baby grows, bought by an over excited Jess, they were all unisex but Abby noticed that some of them appeared to be leaning to a more female side, when she asked Jess why that was, the coordinator shrugged and said she had a gut feeling that the baby was going to be a girl.

There was also a rocking chair by the window and a box of toys and a self already with some stuffed animals on, she smiled as she looked around, it was perfect and she couldn't wait for it to be occupied even though the baby would be sleeping in a Moses basket in their room until they were older, she heard someone approaching and then her smile widened as she felt Connor's arms snake around her and pull her close against his bare, still slightly damp chest resting his hands on her belly "so" he murmured into her hair "what do you think, good enough for our little Cretaceous souvenir" Abby smiled "perfect for them" she said, she turned to face him "you do know we have to discuss names soon, before the baby is born, we can't name them our little Souvenir for the rest of their life, we would definitely get a few odd looks" Connor smiled and then he gently dragged her into their bedroom and onto the bed where she leaned against him and he hugged her tightly "I agree" he said.

Slowly they began to talk about some of the names on Connor's list, adding a few more as they went, they chose the name for their baby if it was a boy very quickly and easily, it was strong and manly but, as Connor had had difficulty doing, they couldn't decide on a name for a girl, they couldn't find on that felt right, then Connor said "I have this one which I have been playing around with for a while now, and I think it is beautiful, I like it a lot" Abby smiled at him she could tell that he liked this name, and was pleased with himself for thinking of it "out with it then genius" she murmured.

She closed her eyes and listened as he slowly told her the name, speaking gently and clearly. Abby knew that was the one, it was perfect, so beautiful, so unique, it was gentle sounding but also had backbone to it, strength and power, graceful for a girl, but almost a sense of command and determination for the fact of where she had been conceived and what she had been through before she was even born. It was modern sounding but had a link to their past too, to the Cretaceous. It was the one, Abby knew, she instantly fell in love with it.

"what do you think" Connor asked hesitantly, she lay still for a minute before she slowly turned herself which wasn't the most easy task now her stomach was so big, she smiled then and kissed him, passionately before pulling away, she raised on hand to run it through his damp hair and then rested it on his cheek as she smiled "I think" she said softly "that you are a genius, it is the one I know it, I don't think we could find a more perfect name" he grinned "glad you approve" he said hugging her, she smiled and kissed him again before snuggling down to sleep, she closed her eyes a smile on her face pleased with what they had accomplished.

Connor watched her sleep for a few minutes smiling at the sight of her smile, then he too slowly snuggled down cradling her close, he couldn't wait, not long now and they would be parents, it felt a huge step closer, parenthood now that they had chosen the perfect name for their unique child. He smiled as he thought over the names 'perfect' he thought, and he too drifted off to sleep, cradling his family in his arms.

XOXOXO

2 weeks later Abby was sitting with Connor and the rest of the team in the break room during their lunch hour, they were all laughing as Becker teased Connor as per usual, friendly banter about how he acted in the field, at one point Abby was laughing so hard she felt she might wet herself.

At that moment she felt something inside of her and then her pants suddenly felt wet, she looked down and saw a dark stain spreading across her trousers. She briefly froze, questioning it, then she felt an all what too familiar cramping sensation and she knew it was the time. A tight knot formed in the pit of her stomach, it was time.

"Connor" she said, a quiver in her voice, everyone instantly looked up at her, hearing the panic in her voice "my water just broke"

There was silence as everyone stared at her for a second in shocked silence, just when she was thinking she would have to drive herself to the hospital because everyone had turned into stone, they all leapt up shouting, Connor was at her side instantly, she could see the panic that she felt reflected in his eyes as he caught hold of her and assisted her to the parking lot where they climbed hurriedly into the back as Matt leapt into the driver's seat and Becker and Jess scrambled into another car, everyone was hyped up, suddenly aware that things wouldn't be the same from now on, everything would be different.

XOXOXO

Matt sat in the in the hard uncomfortable plastic chairs lining the hall next to Jess waiting, both of them were sitting hands clasped in front of them, leaning forward in anticipation, they were completely still waiting apart from their eyes which moved backwards and forwards following Becker as he paced back and forth, if he kept it up much longer, Matt was sure he would wear a track into the floor, they had been waiting for about 3 and a half hours now and so far nothing, they sat in the hall close to Abby's room but the blinds were closed and they couldn't see anything, occasionally, they would hear her crying out in pain when she had a contraction.

Because of what had happened to her and how close she had come to death, she already had a team of doctors with her and Connor, who were running in and out of the room, every time they did so all of their heads would snap up, hoping for something, anything, any tiny bit of information that they could glean about how their friends were doing. Matt sighed and rubbed his eyes before leaning back, this was going to be a long night he knew, but he didn't want to go home, he wanted to be there to support his friends, as did Jess and Becker. So at long last Becker sat down next to Jess with a sigh and began to tap his foot in impatience, Matt could guess how he was feeling, his job was to protect the team, a job he took seriously and would never not do, but here he couldn't protect his friends, Abby was going to have to do this painful battle herself, and Connor would be right there beside her every step of the way, trying to help in whatever way he could, feeling pain at the sight of her pain. It was going to be a painful battle, but one they would have to fight, just the two of them, without the rest of their team.

XOXOXO

Conner stood looking at Abby who lay in the bed gasping in pain as another contraction overcame her, the doctors were rushing backwards and forward, trying to help, but they couldn't give her to much pain relief though because of her weakened state, so she writhed in pain, her jaw was clenched, but cries of pain kept slipping through against her will. He held her tightly reassuring her that he was still there, he felt scared though, there were many doctors in the room, checking Abby's vitals every few minutes, it wasn't promising, he didn't show his fear though, he hid it, he could tell that Abby was scared herself and didn't want to frighten her any more, but he didn't think Abby was frightened for herself, no, she was panicking about the baby, worrying about their health after everything they had been through.

It had been about 5 hours now waiting like this, but he hadn't noticed really until he had been told, he had been solely focused on Abby, trying to ease her through this, he hugged her tightly, had it only been 5 hours her wondered as she clutched his hand letting out a small unrequested whimper, it felt like an eternity that they had been here, Abby in pain.

Abby fell back breathing hard as the contraction ended; she closed her eyes already exhausted, and leaned against him weakly. The contractions over for now, the doctors one by one left for a few minutes, giving the two of them some privacy for a few precious minutes. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, still holding her tightly, "Connor" she murmured tiredly "shh" he murmured back "I am right here Abs don't worry, I am here and I am not going anywhere" she smiled at him through half closed lids "I was going to say go tell the team I am ok, Becker started pacing again, I could see him between the blinds" Connor looked up and indeed, he saw Becker pace past, a few seconds later he flashed past again. He smiled and kissed Abby's forehead and went and stepped into the hall, nearly getting barrelled over by Becker who continued his patrolling not looking where he was going anymore, the doctors had learned quickly to stay out of the way of him. Matt and Jess came hurrying over as soon as they saw him, Jess asking 101 questions at light speed, "whoa guys" he said "nothing has happened, Abby just told me to get Becker to at least change course so we don't have to buy a new floor for the hospital to replace the one with a track in" everyone cracked a smile.

"how's she doing" Matt asked looking over his shoulder into the room, Connor smiled feebly, "well you know Abby, hides her pain well, but I can tell she is in a lot, she just refuses to let anyone see, and she is scared" Matt gazed at him, his eyes reading his face "and you" he asked, Connor gave a small grin, that didn't meet his eyes "scared for Abby" he admitted "but excited, not long now" Becker grinned at him and gave him a push, "well what you doing out here, get back in there so you can witness your child being born, you're not going to want to miss the birth of he of she"

Connor grinned "thanks guys" he said "we'll be here till the end" Matt said with a grin, Connor grinned before turning and walking back to the room "oh and Connor" Matt called out, he paused and looked over his shoulder, Matt looked at Jess and Becker before grinning "we bet it is a girl", Connor laughed "ha" he said and looked into Abby's room before turning back and mouthing "me too" then he ducked back into the room, leaving his team mates smiling.

XOXOXO

Abby lay in the bed glad to have a minute to herself, she didn't want to show Connor how much pain she was in right now, she knew the actual birth would be much worse and she wouldn't be able to hide her agony, she lay there now and allowed the tears of pain that could no longer be restrained slip down her cheeks, with the tears of pain, came the tears of fear, fear that something might be wrong with their child due to her unstable pregnancy, she was worried that Connor would blame himself, they both would, but they knew that whatever condition their child was in they would be spoiled and adored, and not just by them, but by their team, this child would be loved, that she was certain.

She pulled herself together as she heard the door open and looked up as Connor came back in a small smile on his face, "hey" he said "how you feeling now" she smiled "none the worse" she said as positively as she could. He stood and looked at her for a minute before coming over and kissing her, gazing into her clear blue eyes with his calm gentle chocolate ones "everything is going to be ok" he said "I promise" she gazed back at him and suddenly she trusted him, she wasn't afraid any more, she knew what he said would be true, she smiled and kissed him back "I know" she whispered.

More doctors came in and told her she was dilated 9 cm so not long now, Abby smiled, now beginning to feel excited, soon it would be time.

XOXOXO

40 minutes later and it was time, Abby lay there gasping, covered in sweat, struggling now, she couldn't hold back a cry of pain as she pushed again, all around her people were shouting encouragements to her, but she blocked them all out only listening to one, every time she cried out he gripped her hand tighter and hugged her whispered soothingly, telling her how proud he was and that soon it would be over and they would be a family, every time she pushed he supported her, telling her not long now and that he loved her so much. It was he who got her through the pain.

She screamed, the pain becoming worse as she struggled to find the energy to push now, she was so tired, she just wanted to sleep, but the pain was too bad, it was so bad it clouded everything, through the fog she heard Connor tell her that just a few more big pushes and it would be over, it would be over and they would meet their beautiful child. She pushed.

XOXOXO

Connor tried not to show how much it hurt as Abby screamed, he hated seeing her in pain, he hid it though and remained strong for her, soothing her and encouraging her, he didn't know if she was listening but it soothed him, so he kept on going. One of the doctors called out that it was time and everyone was ready and the doctor was shouting out instructions to Abby, but he didn't think she heard them, she was crying now "come on Abby" he whispered "you can do this I know you can, just a few more pushes and it will be over, I promise and then we can meet them and become parents, I love you, don't stop, I love you"

Against his chest he felt Abby take a deep breath and then she pushed, tears running down her cheeks as she screamed again, he saw the doctor move and then a small cry echoed round the room.

XOXOXO

It began, Matt knew it had to have, Abby was crying out in pain, and the cries soon turned to screams, there was shouting and they could see dark shapes moving hurriedly around, they had moved further down the hall at some doctor's request and too much comfier seats, not long after Connor had come out. He looked over at Jess and Becker, Jess had fallen into a slumber before it had started telling them to wake her when it began, but they didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so content, for she was sleeping soundly on Becker's shoulder who stayed stock still for once as to not wake her, his eyes were hard though hating the sound of Abby's pain

Then Abby screamed again and it sounded like she was crying, that scream had barely died away when it was replaced by a much more terrible scream, that went on and on, just when they couldn't take it anymore it died away, it was replaced by a sound that made Matt smile and caused Becker's head to snap up, dislodging Jess making her wake with a small start and then she and Becker joined Matt smiling as they listened to the cries of the new-born baby.

XOXOXO

Abby fell back against Connor's chest with a small sob of relief as it ended, then she felt joy surge up inside of her as a tiny wail sounded, the cry of her baby. She looked up at Connor and he looked shocked and dazed as he stared at the back of the doctor as he cleaned their baby up. There were tears running down his cheeks, tears of delight, she could feel him rubbing her shoulders in anticipation, ready to meet their baby.

He didn't have to wait long, the doctor turned a small bundle in his arms, he moved forward and very gently lay the infant in Abby's arms "well done" he said softly "you did amazing Abby, and your very lucky" he paused and then smiled "she is a beautiful healthy baby girl"

Abby stared down at the child lying in her arms, not just any child, her child, Connor's child. "Oh" she breathed "look at you, you're perfect". Indeed she was, she was tiny yes, she had been born early, but perfect, tiny, rosy cheeked, and with a rather shocked expression on her face. She was staring around the room, her breath coming in short sharp gasps, her eyes were wide as they travelled around the room, when they got to Abby they stopped and their baby girl stared at her mother with big blue eyes "hey" Abby breathed a smile forming, a delighted smile, she was fine, their baby was perfect.

She looked up at Connor, he was staring at them both still shocked and dazed, tears now slipping down his cheeks in earnest, "hey" Abby said "don't cry, you're meant to be happy", he looked at her and then kissed her "oh Abby, I am happy, the happiest man on the planet" she smiled and then offered him their baby, slowly and almost hesitantly he took her, he cradled her in his arms rocking her gently, both of them gazed at their daughter, so engrossed they didn't even see that the doctors had all slipped out, leaving the happy couple to bond with their baby.

Connor stared at his daughter, still unable to believe it, he had a daughter, a beautiful baby girl, she gazed at him now curiously with big blue eyes "oh she so has your eyes Abby" he said happily perching on the edge of the bed next to her "well she has your hair" Abby said stroking the top of her tiny head where a small shock of dark hair rested, neither of them stopped smiling, "still like the name for her" Connor asked, and Abby nodded grinning "it is perfect for her" she said. Connor grinned and then handed her back to Abby who rested against the pillows happy gazing at her daughter "time to introduce the guys to their new team member" she asked and with a grin Connor nodded and went to fetch them.

XOXOXO

Matt watched as all the doctors left the room shutting the door behind them talking quietly, Jess stared impatiently at the closed door, all of them did, after what felt like forever it opened and Connor appeared, he walked towards them the biggest grin possible on his face, "hey" he said stopping in front of them "want to come meet the newest addition to the ARC team" they all nodded and followed him into the room.

There they saw Abby sitting up in the bed, a small bundle in her arms, she grinned at them all "hey guys" she said and they could see the joy in her eyes "so I hear you all thought they would be a girl" the three of them nodded looking at her, she grinned "well you were right, our little souvenir is a girl" Matt grinned at her as they all crowded round to gaze at the child, who looked around at them all, stunned still "she is very curious" Connor commented "she hasn't stopped looking around yet" Abby smiled hugging her before looking at Jess and offering her a cuddle, which she didn't pass on, she hugged the baby, gazing at her in awe "oh Abby, you are so lucky, she is adorable" Abby grinned pleased. "you ok Abby" Matt asked and she nodded, she looked exhausted but so so happy, "never better" she said, he smiled relieved that she was ok.

He waited a minute before turning to Jess and saying "hey now, no hogging the baby, share" Jess pouted at him but handed him the baby, he looked down at her, as she gazed at him interested at all these new faces "hello little one" he murmured "you couldn't wait to join us huh, you're early" she just stared at him. He smiled and then offered her to Becker, who hesitated, looking uncertain "aw c'mon Becker, get used to holding her, hold her like you cradle a gun" Connor said, everyone chuckled as Becker glowered at Connor who grinned in too much of a good mood to be brought down, then he very carefully took the baby, she looked even smaller in his arms, Becker looked uncertain for a bit before he relaxed and smiled at the infant in his arms "so" he said when he handed her back to Connor, who smiled and gazed at her proudly "does she have a name or are we calling her little one and souvenir" Abby smiled "no we have a name" she looked at Connor "you tell them, you came up with it", Connor smiled and still gazing at his daughter then he said softly

"meet Aralia Nicola Temple"

There was silence in the room as everyone absorbed it, Jess broke the silence "oh that it beautiful" she gasped "perfect", Connor grinned "got it from Araliaceae, a plant that first grew in the Cretaceous, we camped near some, it still grows now which I thought was nice and suited her, created in the cretaceous, growing up here, we thought either Ari or Lia for short" "perfect" Jess said again. Aralia yawned then and slowly closed her eyes "well" Matt said "I think the three of you definitely need sleep and we wouldn't say no to some either, Lester gave us the day off tomorrow, I think he guessed we would stay here" "thanks guys" Abby said accepting hugs from them "see you soon" they nodded and after congratulating them they left and Abby sighed lying down "sleep" Connor said "you really look like you need some" she nodded and closed her eyes, she was asleep within seconds.

Connor remained standing rocking his daughter gently from side to side until she was asleep, then he gently placed her in the crib, covering her with a blanket, he smiled as he looked at her before slowly whispering

"welcome to the team Ari"

**Well what did you think? Really hope you liked it.**

**What about the name? really hope you liked it, everything Connor said about it is what I thought Aralia is pronounced Ah-rah-le-ah. Nicola is of course after Cutter, I think it sounded better than Stephanie which was my original choice. I will either have Ari or Lia (pronounced Leah) for short, will probably use both but which should be the main one? I like Ari as it is Hebrew for lion, indicating how strong she is, but Lia is pretty **

**I hope you agree with my choice of name – please let me know – bit paranoid that you won't like it. I loved all the names suggested, this was my shortlist.**

**Shortlist**

**2****nd**** – Bronwyn (Bryn/ Bri) – really liked but just didn't feel right but loved the name  
>3<strong>**rd**** – Eliana + Tegan – Beautiful but not unique enough I decided in the end – but they were high contenders (thanks PotterPrimevalAbbyTemple for all your suggestions they were all lovely)  
>Others in no particular order<br>Faith (good for them)  
>Leah Grace (Beauty especially Leah which is why lea might be a nickname)<br>Alyssa (liked that but since my name is Alice I didn't think that would be good to 'self-insert' as they call it :P)  
>Stella (beauty but not unique enough in my opinion)<strong>

**But thanks for all the suggestions, I loved hearing everyone's suggestions**

**So you know what to do: review :D**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews I am glad you liked my choice of name, I was originally planning to finish with the birth but now then I decided to do one last chapter of them bringing Ari home , this story will be finished but I am not going to say it is complete because I am tempted to just continue it from time to time and make a few fluff chapters of Ari's first few years. What do you think? Let me know.**

**Anyway hope you like this one.**

Chapter 20

It was a 9 days later when Abby and baby Ari were finally released from the hospital, after them both having been kept there as a precaution, after the event, to make sure there was no damage to either of them. But Abby healed fast and was chomping at the bit to get out of there and take her daughter home. And Ari, well she was perfect, and not just in their opinion, the doctors said that she was one of the strongest babies that they had seen born at her age, and she was very healthy, which was the main thing.

Connor watched Abby move around the hospital room bouncing Ari to calm her, singing to her softly, he smiled proudly, they were perfect, and he was the luckiest man in the universe. They waited until the doctor had given Ari her final check-up and then at last it was time to go. After they had carefully fastened Ari into her car seat and clambered in, Connor looked at her and grinned "straight home" he asked Abby grinned back at him, before shaking her head "nah" she said, and he winked "knew you would say that" he said

XOXOXO

They pulled up in front of the ARC and Abby smiled at the sight of the building, the building which housed the secrets which she knew, the building which housed her family, she walked round and opened the door and smiled at Ari, she was staring around curiously, but she looked tired, but that wasn't surprising, babies spent their first few weeks just sleeping she had learned. She very carefully picked her up and Connor grabbed the carrier, but they didn't put her in the carrier just yet, there was no point, they knew that she would be taken and hugged the moment they got in.

Once they had entered and cleared security they moved off towards the hub where they saw that Jess' chair was empty, but it didn't take much guessing to where she and the other's would be so they moved off to the break room where sure enough they found Matt, Becker and Jess all sitting having their lunch, Abby smiled as she entered "well" she said "looks like you are all exceptionally busy, can see you are missing us terribly" they all leapt up and Jess squealed "Abby" she cried "you're out of hospital and you're here and aw you bought Ari" she moved forward and Abby passed over her daughter, Jess instantly began to coo over her, and they saw Ari grin, up which only increased Jess' cooing.

Matt smiled and moved over to hug Abby "how are you" he asked, Abby grinned "never better" she said with a smile, looking over at Ari, Becker was standing next to Jess grinning at the baby, who was smiling, realising that everyone liked it when she did that. Once again she was passed around being hugged happily, by everyone, even Becker took her quite willingly this time for a hug.

"well" someone said from behind "I didn't know we were recruiting again Matt, and I have to say I think she is a bit young" Abby laughed and turned to see Lester leaning against the door, the usual sarcastic look on his face, she moved forward to hug him, and she smiled as he hugged her back "aren't you on maternity leave" he asked, Abby nodded "yeah" she said "just wanted to come say hi and all" he smiled and looked over at Connor who was cradling Ari "she ok" he asked, Connor nodded "healthy and strong, considering how early she was born" he offered Lester his daughter "want a hold" he offered.

Lester did look uncertain but he moved forward and took the tiny child, Ari looked up at him and they could almost see her calculating, thinking as she studied this new person, then she grinned and everyone watched in amazement as Lester smiled back at her, he held her for another couple of minutes before he realised that they were all looking at him in shock, then he cleared his throat and handed Ari back to Connor "well" he said gruffly "shouldn't you three be getting back to work and you two heading off back home to settle your new roommate in" Connor grinned "yeah" he said "have to introduce her to Rex" "good luck with that" Becker said "hopefully he won't dive bomb her" everyone laughed.

XOXOXO

Connor pushed the door open cautiously and held it open for Abby and Ari, they moved cautiously in "welcome home Ari" Abby whispered as they stepped into the living room, she slowly settled herself into the sofa and then looked around "Rex" she called out and a few seconds later the little green lizard came souring in chirping excitedly, he landed next to her on the sofa and Abby laughed reaching out to stroke his side "hey buddy" she said with a smile, he waved his tail chirping happily, then almost as if she were imitating him, Ari giggled then chirped happily.

Rex stopped and cocked his head to one side, then he let out another cautious chirp before he moved forward, head still to one side he approached Abby who after glancing at Connor, who nodded she slowly lowered Ari so that the two of them could see each other, Rex stared at the tiny human in surprise, Ari watched him too, her eyes wide, slowly he moved even closer chirping uncertainly, he studied her, even clambering onto Abby's lap next to Ari to sniff her head, Ari just lay there and they suspected that she was tired now, but her eyes followed the lizard as curious of him as he was of her.

Eventually Rex leapt off Abby and turned to look at her, Abby grinned and rubbed his chin "get used to her" she said "she is staying" Rex chirped and waved his tail before leaping onto the coffee table to greet Connor who tickled his tummy grinning.

At first Abby thought the relationship between Rex and Ari was going to be mutual, but she was proved wrong when Ari was sleeping and Rex was nowhere to be found, she hunted high and low before quietly entering their room to find Connor already leaning over the crib, when he saw her he put one finger to his lips and beckoned her over, she crept forward and peered in, smiling at the sight before her.

Ari was lying on her back fast asleep, dreaming peaceful dreams one fist clenched next to her head. And curled up next to her almost protectively was Rex lying on his side fast asleep too, his tail twitching as he dreamed, Abby carefully pulled out her phone and took a picture instantly setting it as her background, smiling at the sight of the two of them, they watched the two of them sleep for another minute before carefully backing out of the room and going back down the stairs, Abby smiled, she was so lucky, her family was perfect.

XOXOXO

Five months later Connor was sitting in his lab working on some more gadgets when he heard a knock on the door, he turned to see Abby standing in the doorway grinning, with Ari on her hip, "who's that" she crooned to the baby "that daddy"? Ari giggled loudly and clapped her hands "hello monkey" Connor said moving forward and taking his daughter "you being a good girl for mummy" he raised her in the air making her squeal excitedly, Abby smiled "what you doing here" Connor asked pulling her into a hug, delighted to see her "was out shopping with Jess who has been nagging me to see Ari again" she said with a smile "she said she hasn't seen her in ages" Connor frowned "she saw her on Friday, 5 days ago" Abby rolled her eyes "I know, but you know Jess"

"you should cut her some slack" came a gentle voice from behind "she doesn't want to miss a thing, and babies grow up very fast" they turned to see Matt standing in the doorway "and don't we know that" Connor said with a grin hugging Ari, he couldn't believe she was almost 6 months old, time really had flown, she still got them up in the night, but they had a routine now and were managing on what little sleep they got. she loved to roll over and often ended up getting stuck on her front which confused her, she was still fascinated by everything and grabbed out at anything, she was beginning to be able to sit up on her own too, which meant it wouldn't be long before they would have to watch her 24/7. She and Rex got on like a house on fire, Rex was still fascinated by this tiny human and was often next to her, he also loved the baby food that she came with and it was becoming increasingly difficult to feed Ari without him trying to stick his head in and eat it, and if he wasn't trying to eat it, Ari had learned that if she pushed the spoon away and it went on the floor she could watch Rex leaping after it chirping excitedly. She loved his tail too, when she was in her high chair Rex would often land on the table and watch Abby working, waving his tail around, Ari loved to try and grab it, squealing the occasional time she succeeded, they were a very amusing pair always making Abby and Connor laugh, and Connor could guess that the two of them would cause them trouble when Ari was older.

Matt smiled and moved over "she has grown" he observed, Ari looked at him in interest before giving a small squeal and clapping her hands again grinning at him, she had come to recognise the team at the ARC as people who would spoil her and loved to show them what new stuff she could do, Matt grinned and took the baby from Connor when offered her to him "hello little one" he murmured "I hear someone can nearly sit up on her own" she giggled happily and Matt grinned "shall we go find Uncle Becker" he asked "he will be very pleased to see you little one, he is always complaining that he doesn't see you enough" Abby grinned in surprise and followed him and Connor to the break room, where they set Ari on the floor, on her back where she immediately rolled onto her front looking around keenly, laughing at her determination to start crawling Abby smiled and picked her up and carefully supported her to sit up, where she stared around excitedly, Jess came in at that moment looking tired but her face brightened considerably when Ari squealed at her "yay" she squealed, imitating the baby, "you're still here" she instantly bent down to Ari's level "aw I can't believe how big she has gotten" she said "stop growing missy, stay cute"

"you keep her for a few days and get up 4 times in the night, then tell her to stop growing" Connor muttered to Matt, who grinned "don't let her hear you say that" he said, "she might kidnap her for a few nights anyway", Connor grinned.

They all sat in the break room, as there were no anomaly alerts, with Ari being passed from embrace to embrace loving it all, even soldiers that came in to get a drink ended up cooing over her, much to everyone's amusement, seeing tough grown uniformed men making baby voices to Ari who lapped it all up and brought them all in, Connor smiled when she was passed back to him at last, he cradled her as she leaned against him, her small hand came up and caught hold of his ring around his neck, she tugged at it playfully, before resting her head over his heart and slowly she closed her eyes and sighed, he checked his watch just as Abby said "well someone needs to go to bed, she has been out for most of the day" Jess grinned, they said their goodbyes and after a brief detour to Connor's lab to pick up his stuff they headed home.

Abby smiled as she watched Connor carefully set Ari down in her cot, he had taken to being a father instantly, he did more than his fair share of seeing her in the night until Abby had started to make him stay in bed as he had to go to work whilst she still stayed at home to care for their new baby, she had got extended maternity leave, due to the incident and how early Ari had been born, but she was planning to go back to half days soon. Connor clearly adored Ari and was already spoiling her and she had him wrapped round her finger already, Abby could tell that Ari was rather like her daddy, she was cheeky, curious of everything and very intelligent, though Connor thought she was like her mummy; beautiful, strong and courageous.

They carefully backed out of Ari's room which she had only recently moved into, it had taken a few nights but now she was slowly getting used to it, Connor smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and they moved to their room and got ready for bed, then Abby lay herself down on Connor's chest, listening to his heartbeat, she hugged him tightly and felt him grip her too, "thank you Abby" he whispered "for making me the happiest man on the planet, you have no idea how happy you have made me, for being in my life, for being with me, and mostly for giving me Ari, she is so perfect, there are no words to describe her and how happy I am with you" Abby smiled before looking up and kissing him "I know exactly how you feel" she whispered "because I feel the same, you have made me the happiest girl on the planet" he grinned and hugged her "so what do you think of starting a normal life" he teasingly asked "yeah right" she said with a small grin "we would be bored stiff, don't you think" "yeah" he agreed "nothing has to change Connor" she whispered "what we have is just going to get better"

Connor smiled and kissed her one more time before they settled down to sleep, she was right, they would never be able to cope with a normal boring life, they liked it how it was, and so they slept, their family with their abnormal, but perfect lives, undeniably happy.

**Well what did you think? Just wanted to do a bit more about Ari really**

**Now I might write a few more chapters to this but they would be when Ari is older, maybe 5 or 6, I think I can do more with her at that age. What do you think**

**Or I might just write them and when I have a decent amount do some fluff shots in a sequal – don't get hopes to high though, I have other stories I want to write :P**

**Check them out if you want **

**Now if you really want me to write more let me know and if I get enough responses I will – promise**

**So you know what to do, for the last time please review :D**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story, it has been my pleasure to write it and I hope you all enjoyed it, would love to hear your full thoughts, thank you so much for everything and all your reviews**

**Special thanks to:**

**Rattychipmunk – thanks always look forward to your reviews, love hearing them**

**Bethsquirt**

**Binnie-Bunny**

**TroylovesGabby**

**Lexie182**

**Potterprimevalabbytemple**

**GodandSatan**

**Juls124**

**BethBecker**

**Azraelean**

**Britgirlatheart**

**SAndyLee Potts**

**Auntineenah**

**Percabeth-rules1110**

**Laura415**

**GODISAWSOME**

**Thanks to the others, if I named you all this list would never end – I am grateful to you all**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks, for the probable last time**

**Mysticgirl101**


End file.
